Guerras com o Sogro
by mus1c4
Summary: Depois de muito tempo, Kagome e Inuyasha conseguem namorar. Mas quando tudo parece bem. Inuyasha tem que enfrentar um novo inimigo na era atual: Seu sogro!
1. A Declaração, e a Surpresa!

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Guerras Com o Sogro**_

_**Capitulo 1- A Declaração, e a surpresa!**_

Já haviam se passado três anos desde a morte de Naraku. Sango e Miroku já tinham se casado e tido um filho, Kouga estava muito feliz com sua amada Ayume, porém nem todos estão felizes...

Kag:- INUYASHA SENTA!

Inu:- QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ KAGOME!

Kag:- SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!...

Shi:-Ele não tem jeito mesmo!

San:-Não acredito que o Inuyasha se esqueceu do aniversario da senhorita Kagome de novo Shipoo!

Todos fazem os preparativos para o aniversario de 18 anos de Kagome, que ja era no dia seguinte, Kagome estava em sua era para passar um tempo com seus familiares, por isso não sabia que todos iriam fazer uma surpresa, bem quem se lembrou pelo menos!

Mir:-Nossa amanha já é o aniversario da Kagome! Como o tempo passou rápido!

San:-Pois é Miroku! Mais eu não tenho idéia do que dar para ela, o que você vai dar?

Mir:-Também sem idéia!

Leo:-Biscoitu, biscoitu!

San:-Sei que você quer dar um presente para ela também, Leo!

Mir:-O Shipoo já vai dar alguma coisa, e o Inuyasha, será que vai se lembrar?

Leo:-Achu qui nom papa!

No dia seguinte, quando Kagome chegou, todos deram os parabéns, todos menos o Inuyasha que não estava lá porque acabou se esquecendo.

Já era meio-dia e Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha acabou se esquecendo do seu aniversario DE NOVO!

Inu:-Kagome você já voltou?

Kag:-Sim Inuyasha, não está se esquecendo de nada?

Inu:-Porque tem que algo importante hoje?

Kag:-Sim...

Inu:-O que é?

Kag:-O MEU ANIVERSARIO SEU IDIOTA!SENTA!

PLOFT!

E assim Kagome volta para sua era CHORANDO como fez em seus aniversários de 16 e 17 anos.

Shi:-Ai inuyasha você não tem jeito mesmo não é?

Inu:-Cala boca Shippo!

San:-Inuyasha você esqueceu do aniversário dela por 3 anos seguidos, não é a toa que ela esteja brava com você!

Inu:-Feh! Ela também já se esqueceu do meu aniversário!

San:-É? Fala uma vez!

Inuyasha ficou em silencio por um momento e foi embora sem conseguir responder a pergunta que Sango fizera!

Inu:-"Tenho que fazer alguma coisa para me desculpar!". De repente Inuyasha tem uma idéia.

De noite Kagome voltou meio triste ainda, mais já estava um pouco acostumada com a situação, mas ao voltar para era feodal:

Inu:-Kagome já voltou!

Kag:-Não quero falar com você hoj...

Inuyasha corre até Kagome e a abraça fortemente, a garota achou que estivesse nas nuvens, principalmente quando Inuyasha sussurrou em seu ouvido:

Inu:- Me perdoe Kagome!

Inuyasha pega Kagome em seus braços, mesmo contra a vontade dela:

Kag:-O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO INUYASHA!

Inu:-Logo você vai saber!

Ele a leva para um campo cheio de árvores de sakuras, com um lindo lago cristalino onde se refletia a lua intensamente. Ele subiu com ela em uma das arvores mais altas e cheias de flores com ela ainda no colo. Alguns minutos depois se pode ver naquele lindo céu estrelado uma aurora colorida passando pelo céu:

Kag:-O que é isso Inuyasha?

Inu:-É o momento da chegada da primavera!

Inuyasha coloca Kagome no chão, porém para não deixar a garota fugir a abraça mais uma vez:

Kag:-Eu te amo Kagome!

Inuyasha começou a aproximar seu rosto do de Kagome, suas respirações tão próximas e seus corações batendo acelerados. Logo seus lábios se encostaram e um beijo foi dado. Começando calmo e tímido, mas com o tempo se tornou mais ousado e sedutor, em fim precisaram parar pela falta de ar:

Inu:-Eu também te amo muito Inuyasha!

Os dois passaram a noite fora naquele indo campo onde se tornaram apenas um!

De manha Inuyasha e Kagome chegaram na casa da Kaede e encontraram todos dormindo:

Kag:- Acho que estão todos dormindo Inuyasha!

Mir:-Então passaram a noite toda fora, belo jeito de comemorar o aniversário de Kagome Inuyasha!

Inu:-CALA A BOCA MIROKU!

Kag:-Não aconteceu nada Miroku!

Mir:-Sei, sei...

San:-O que está acontecendo aqui?

Kag:-Nada Sango!

Mir:-Só que o Inuyasha e a Kagome passaram a NOITE TODA fora!

Inu e Kag:-MIROKU!-

Mir:-Ta bom, já parei!

Um mês havia se passado, quando Kagome e Sango estavam conversando:

San:-Que foi Kagome,parece triste!

Kag:-Ai Sango, eu não sei o que fazer!

San:-O que aconteceu?

Kag:-Há alguns dias eu vi que aquela época do mês havia atrasado, foi quando fui ao médico fazer uns exames na minha era e...

San:-E o que aconteceu?

Kag:-É que eu estou grávida!

San:-Meus parabéns Kagome!

Kag:-Mais eu não faço idéia de como contar para o Inuyasha!

San:-Ele que é o pai Kagome?

Kag:-Não é a minha vó! Claro né? Quem mais poderia ser?

San:-Sei la..., mais é que vocês falaram que nunca aconteceu nada! Foi naquela noite, no seu aniversário?

Kag:- É!

Dois dias depois Inuyasha havia reparado que Kagome andava muito estranha, e a chamou para conversar em um lugar mais reservado:

Inu:-Kagome o que está acontecendo, você tem agido estranha nestes últimos dias!

Kag:-Inuyasha é que...que...eu

Inu:-Não precisa ficar com medo Kagome pode falar!

Kag:-Eu estou grávida Inuyasha!

Inuyasha ficou um pouco espantado, mas logo sorriu e perguntou:

Inu:-E o filho é meu?

Kag:-Claro de quem mais poderia ser?

Inuyasha encosta a cabeça na barriga de Kagome:

Inu:-Eu amo muito vocês dois!

Do outro lado havia 4 pessoas espiando de longe, quem? Sango, Miroku, Shippo e Kirara, afinal o Leo estava dormindo.

Shi:-Não acredito, a kagome ta...ta...

Mir:-Grávida Shippo! Eu sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa aquela noite! EU SABIA HAHAHAHA!Eu sempre sei!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

San:-Miroku fala mais baixo, eles podem nos ouvir!

Inu:-MIROKU VOCÊ TÁ MORTO!

Mir:-SOCORROOOO!

Então Inuyasha saiu correndo atrás do Miroku, enquanto Sango e Kagome só observavam pensando "como são imaturos".

Continua

_N/A:Essa foi a minha primeira Fanfic! Portanto resolvi postá-la aqui depois das outras! Espero que gostem!_


	2. Um Dia Difícil

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Guerras Com o Sogro**_

_**Capitulo 2- Um Dia Difícil**_

Um mês havia se passado desde então, eles haviam quase completado a jóia de quatro almas, só faltava um fragmento na era feodal:

Inu:-Kagome porque eu tenho que ir conhecer seu pai?

Kag:-Porque acho que ele vai querer saber que vai ter um neto horas?

Inu:-Mas isso não tem nada a ver?

Kag:- CLARO QUE TEM INUYASHA! VOCÊ é o pai e VOCÊ tem que ir conhecer o sogro!

Inu:- Mais e se ele não gostar de mim?

Kag:- Meu pai é uma pessoa legal, ele vai te adorar Inu-kun, só que ele tem um pouco de medo de yokais

Inu:-E então como você vai fazer para que eu me pareça humano?

Kagome simplesmente pegou um dos fragmentos da jóia:

Kag:- Inuyasha vai ser apenas por alguns dias...

Inu:- O que você vai fazer?

Kagome põe um dos fragmentos no braço de Inuyasha e este percebe que seus cabelos e olhos ficaram pretos, seus caninos diminuíram e suas orelhas sumiram:

Inu:- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

Kag:- Nada de mais, Inu-kun, você só vai ficar assim até EU tirar o fragmento.Agora você não tem mais desculpas para não ir!Por favor!

Inu:- Tá bom eu vou!- "Fazer o que né?"

Kag::-Mas antes temos que comprar um presente pra ele!!

Na Era Atual Kagome compro umas roupas para o inuyasha para que ele parecesse um jovem normal daquela era(afinal ele não podia ficar saindo na rua de kimono). Inuyasha e Kagome foram comprar um "presente" para ele, pois havia muitos anos que Kagome não o via por causa do emprego do mesmo, vivia sempre viajando. Inuyasha e Kagome se separaram e iriam se encontrar na frente do parque Nastarbia. Porem depois de muito procurar Inuyasha não percebeu que estava sem dinheiro e por isso resolveu voltar, ou pelo menos tentar voltar , não achando o parque procurou alguém para pedir informação.

Perto dali um homem estranho andava pela rua falando ao telefone um pouco "estressado":

Hom:-ME APOSENTAR?... MAIS EU FIZ UMA PROPOSTA...COMO ASSIM NÃO ACEITA ESSA PROPOSTA?... A EMPRESA VAI FALIR SEM MIM!... HORA SEUS... DESLIGARAM NA MINHA CARA!

Men:- O moço?

Hom:- Que?

Logo em sua frente aparece um menino de mais ou menos 8 anos:

Men:- Tem trocado?

Hom:- Não.

Men:- Nem 10?

Hom:- Não!

Men:-Nem 5?

Hom:- Não!

Men:- Nem 1?

Hom:- NÃO!

Men:-Eu sei que você tem, não quer me dar porque é PÃO DURO!

Hom:- COMO É QUE É?

Men:cantarolando PÃO DURO! PÃO DURO! PÃO DURO! VOCÊ VAI MORRE DE FOME SÓ PORQUE NÃO QUIS ME DAR NENHUM TROCADO!...e saiu correndo

Hom:- MULEQUE TONTO!

Logo ele sente alguém o cutucar nas costas:

Inu:- Com licença...

Hom:- NÃO EU NÃO TENHO TROCADO!

Inu:- QUE?

Hom:- PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI PRO BRAZIL AI QUEM SABE LÁ ELES TE DÃO TROCADO?

Inu:- MAIS EU NÃO QUERO DROGA DE TROCADO NENHUM!- Inuyasha vira-se e vai embora "que cara mais doido".

Apenas depois ele percebe que não era o menino(lógico o.O).Logo o telefone do homem toca outra vez:

Hom:- QUE É?

Kag:- Oi papai , desculpa eu te atrapalhei em alguma coisa?

Hom:- Claro que não querida, tudo bom?

Kag:- Papai, você vai pegar mesmo férias amanhã não é?Dai eu, mamãe, vovô e o Souta poderemos ir para a sua casa, não é? 

Hom:- Claro querida!

Kag:- É que eu queria te apresentar o meu namorado!

Hom:- Já está namorando querida- "como eles crescem rápido"- E como que ele é?

Kag:- Isso é surpresa!

Hom:- Bom eu estarei na minha casa amanha de manhã, em Osaka, eu e a Rosa faremos os quartos e arrumaremos as coisas, tudo bem pra você?

Kag:- Claro Romero-sam!

Rom:-Ok!Tchau querida!

Kag:- Tchau papai!

Ao desligar lembrou-se de que estava em Tókio e ligaria para avisar que se desse tempo poderia ir vê-la, mais ao começar a digitar os números no celular:

POW

Ele esbarra em alguém:

Rom:- EI OLHA POR ONDE PASSA!

???:- Desculpe, me distrai.

Rom:- DA PROXIMA VEZ PRESTA MAIS ATENÇÃO!

???:- EU JÁ PEDI DESCULPAS CARAMBA!

Rom:- OLHA AQUI SEU...

Romero levanta e ao olhar para frente ele encontra Inuyasha que ainda estava perdido em Tókio:

Inu:- EI VOCÊ É O MESMO CARA QUE EU VI AGORA POUCO QUE NÃO FALOU COISA COM COISA!

Rom:- EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ ERA OUTRA PESSOA NA HORA!

Inu:- PARA DE GRITAR DROGA!

Rom:- VOCÊ TAMBÉM ESTÁ GRITANDO!

Depois de muito tempo discutindo o Inuyasha acaba indo embora pelo cansaço: "Antes eu só achava que ele era doido, agora eu tenho CERTEZA".

Rom:- EI NÃO ME DEIXA AQUI FALANDO SOZINHO!

Já era 5 da tarde e Inuyasha tinha combinado de ir se encontar com a Kagome as 2. Inuyasha ainda estava perdido em Tókio, ele pensou que poderia fazer um filme com isso, fica perdido em Tókio depois encontra um cara doido que fica gritando o tempo todo... Bom em fim ele concluiu que estava REAMENTE perdido, afinal, ninguém sabia onde era o Parque Nastarbia, por fim acabou encontrando com o seu amigo preferido:

Inu:- Olha se não é você de novo?

Rom:- ISSO É UMA PERSEGUIÃO O QUE?

Inu:- Olha você sabia onde fica...

Rom:- NÃO DEVO SATISFAÇÕES A VOCÊ!

Inu:- PORQUE VOCÊ TEM QUE FICAR GRITANDO PRA DEUS E O MUNDO OUVI?

Rom:- EU NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO!

Inu:- ENTÃO ESTA FAZENDO O QUE?

Rom:- APENAS FALANDO ALTO!

Inu:- MAIS ISSO NÃO FAZ SINTIDO ALGUM!POI SÃO A MESMA COISA!

Rom:-NÃO SÃO!

Inu:- SÃO SIM!

Rom:-NÃO SÃO!

Inu:- SÃO SIM!

Rom:-NÃO SÃO!

Inu:- SÃO SIM!

Rom:-NÃO SÃO!

Inu:- SÃO SIM!...

Depois de mais um tempo discutindo Inuyasha vai embora DE NOVO mais uma vez vencido pelo cansaço.

Uns 15 minutos depois ele acaba encontrando Kagome que estava feito louca procurando o Inuyasha por ai:

Kag:- Inuyasha eu mandei você me encontrar no parque há 1 hora e meia, onde você se meteo?

Inu:- Olha eu me perdi a umas 2 horas porque ninguém sabia onde ficava o parque Nastarbia.

Kag:- Mais é Antártida !

Inu:- AH! Então foi por isso que ninguém conhecia!

Kag:- ! Bom de qualquer forma Inu-kun eu preciso que você me faça um favor!

Inu:- Qual?

Kag:-Eu vou te levar ao supermercado e preciso que você compre queijo pra mim, depois você fica esperando na porta é que eu tenho que pegar o presente do meu pai que eu encomendei!

Inu:- Ta mais como que eu pego queijo?

Kagome o leva ao supermercado explicando aonde ficava os frios, que tipo de queijo era para ele pegar, como pagar, deu dinheiro ao Inuyasha e assim o deixou no supermercado e foi pegar o presente do seu pai.

Lá dentro Inuyasha se surpreendia com a quantidade de coisas que haviam naquele local. Logo chegou a seção de frios e pegou a embalagem do queijo, porém não foi o único:

Rom:- EU PEGUEI PRIMEIRO!

Inu:- NADA DISSO QUEM PEGOU PRIMEIRO FUI EU!

Quando Inuyasha olhou para ver quem era e viu seu amigo favorito:

Inu:-VOCÊ!

Rom:-VOCÊ!

Inu:- LARGA EU PEGEUI PRIMEIRO!-puxando em sua direção.

Rom:- NÃO QUEM PEGOU PRIMEIRO FUI EU!-puxando em sua direção.

Inu:- SOLTA É MEU! -puxando em sua direção.

Rom:- MEU!-puxando em sua direção.

Inu:- MEU! -puxando em sua direção.

Rom:- MEU!-puxando em sua direção.

Inu:- MEU! -puxando em sua direção.

Rom:- MEU!-puxando em sua direção.

Inu:- MEU! -puxando em sua direção.

Rom:- MEU!-puxando em sua direção.

Inu:- ENTÃO TOMA LOGO DE UMA VEZ! –Soltando o queijo e fazendo Romero cair com tudo no chão- Deixa que eu pego outro!

Rom:- A MINHAS COSTAS! SEU...-Mais ao notar o Inuyasha já tinha ido embora!

A fila do supermercado era muito complicada, tinha três, de três se dividiam eu uma e nessa uma em três de novo, Inuyasha ficou muito confuso, mais ao se lembrar das instruçãoes de Kagome tudo ficou um pouco mais fácil.

Quando saiu da primeira fila de 3 e foi para a fila única se deparou com alguém muito conhecido em sua frente:

Inu:- Hora, hora, hora, quem eu encontro por aqui!

Rom:-VOCÊ DE NOVO? MAIS SERÁ POSSIVEL?

Inu:- Acho que sim, afinal estou aqui não?

Rom:- QUE QUE VOCÊ QUER COMIGO AGORA?

Inu:- Eu to na FILA!

Rom:- E DAÍ?

Inu:E DAÍ É QUE EU NÃO QUERO NADA, ALIAS EU QUERIA MESMO É QUE NÃO FOSSE VOCÊ AQUI NA MINHA FRENTE!

Rom:- NÃO É O ÚNICO!

E mais uma discussão se forma ali, as pessoas ao redor começam a olhar para eles como se fossem pessoas malucas, ao perceber isso Inuyasha para de discutir-"pelo menos assim vão pensar que o maluco é ele"- e Romero acaba falando sozinho, depois que saiu da fila única e da outra fila de 3, foi embora. Na saída pode ver Romero em seu carro o olhando com desprezo, Inuyasha faz o mesmo.

Não demorou muito para que Kagome voltasse e leva-se Inuyasha pra casa. Romero acabou não indo para a casa de Kagome pela falta de tempo, por isso resolveu esperar pelo dia seguinte, afinal teria que arrumar muitas coisas para a chegada da família e de seu futuro genro.

Na manha seguinte todos acordaram as 6 da manhã para ir visitar Romero, mais ninguém estava tão aflito quanto Inuyasha, Kagome nunca o tinha visto tão desesperado em toda sua vida:

Kag:- Inuyasha não precisa ficar com medo, meu pai é legal.

Inuyasha que tinha visto um filme que falava sobre esse assunto e, depois de ver, perebeu que o genro não foi bem recebido, não facilitou muito as coisas:

Inu:- E..eu não..est..estou com me..medo Ka..Kagome!

Kag:- Sei, sei...

Todos entraram no carro e foram para Osaka.

Era 2 da tarde em Osaka o pai de Kagome também andava muito nervoso:

Rom:-ROSAAAA ELES JÁ CHEGARAM?

Rosa que era a empregada da casa e estava no portão os esperando avisava de 5 em 5 minutos que não:

Ros:- AINDA NÃO!

Rom:- "Ai, ai, como será que ele é? Deve ser loiro, olhos azuis, alto, forte, e inteligente, assim espero, mais seja como fo eu vou fazer o possível para conseguir ficar amigo dele e não dar medo a ele'.- E AGORA ROSA!

Ros:- AINDA NÃ...PERA AI ELES CHEGARAM!

Romero foi lá receber a família, mais acabou paralisado e quem teve que ir vê-lo foram eles. Eles entraram na casa e foram ver Romero que estava na sala, como a casa era térrea e a cozinha era onde ficava a entrada a cada passo que Inuyasha dava era um pouco mais "assustador", afinal ele preferia estar enfrentando yokais do que indo até lá falar com o Romero. Passaram pela cozinha, o corredor, uma salinha que tinha uma porta para onde davam os quartos.Chegando na porta da sala que estava encostada entrou primeiro Kagome e Souta:

Kag e Sou:- PAPAI QUE SAUDADES!- abraçando Romero

Rom:- Que saudades!- retribuindo o abraço.

Depois a mãe de Kagome:

Mdk:- Romero, a quanto tempo!

Rom:- Lisa, você ainda continua linda!

Depois o avô de kagome:

Rom:- Oi- disse ele indiferente

VDK:- Oi- disse indiferente também, afinal eles não se gostavam muito!

Agora era a vez de Inuyasha entrar, seu coração batia acelerado, não acreditava que tinha chegado tão rápido, quando entro Romero estava olhando para o Souta e ele pro chão. Foi ai que a hora das apresentações tinham chegado, eles se olham e:

Kag:- Papai este é o Inuyasha, Inuyasha este é Romero, meu pai!

Continua


	3. E Mais Um Outro Dia!

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Guerras Com o Sogro**_

_**Capitulo 3- E mais um outro dia**_

Não, tudo menos ele, isso era um pesadelo ou o que? Poderia ser um sonho, poderia? Não era a realidade, ele seria seu parente, ele seria a pessoa de quem tanto teria que suportar, mas porque ele, porque ele? ELE! O doido maluco que briga por qualquer coisa! Que discuti até mesmo por nada, só pra ter o que fazer. São nestas horas que Inuyasha desejava estar na Sengoku Jidai enfrentado milhares de yokais a estar na frente dele.

O outro não pensava diferente. Aquele imbecil, como a filha dele poderia ter escolhido alguém tão idiota para namorar? Ele, porque ele? Não era verdade, deveria ter mais alguém ali na porta, mas percebeu que não. Era ele. ELE! O idiota imbecil que ficava "seguindo" ele pra onde quer que fosse. Que parecia mais um agente do FBI o seguido pra tudo quanto é lugar. Romero queria tanto que um cofre caísse na cabeça de Inuyasha e ele morresse, seria melhor do que ter que agüentá-lo pro resto da vida como parente.

Será que isso pode ter um final feliz?

Inu:-Você?

Rom:-VOCÊ!

Eu acho que não.

Kag:-Vocês já se conhecem?

Rom:-PELA DESGRAÇA DE DEUS SIM!

Sou:-Onde?

Inu:-Ontem na rua!

Rom:-É PORQUE ESSE IMBECIL FICAVA ME SEGUINDO O TEMPO TODO!

Inu:- Eu já disse que não estava te seguindo!

Bom nessa hora o avo e a mãe de Kagome tinham ido tirar as malas do carro, Souta tinha ido ligar seu videogame na televisão da sala de jogos (esta era uma das salas que se encontravam na porta para onde davam os quartos), apenas Kagome ficou la para TENTAR acalmar a situação:

Rom:-ESTAVA SIM!

Inu:-PARA DE GRITAR DROGA!

Rom:-E SE EU NÃO QUISER!

Inu:- HORA SEU...

Kag:-CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS CARAMBA!Inuyasha vai pra e pega uma cadeira, pai pega aquela cadeira e senta aq ...- 

POW! Bom vocês já devem saber que Inuyasha caiu de cara no chão, afinal ele ainda tinha o kotodama

Kag:-OPS! Foi mal!

Rom:- Além de burro é doido!

Inu:- COMO É?

Rom:- HORA, FICA AI CAINDO ASSIM SEM RAZÃO NENHUMA!

Inu:- A CULPA NÃO É MINHA SE...

Kag:-CHEGA! Peguem essas cadeiras e vamos conversar como pessoas civilizadas que sei que somos!

Rom:-Pelo menos duas delas!-pegando a cadeira e sentando'

Inu:- E com certeza uma delas não é você!-pegando outra cadeira e sentado

Kag:- Parem de brigar!- Pegando outra cadeira e sentando também

Eles fizeram tipo uma rodinha com as cadeiras, o silencio era mortal, bom foi por 5 segundos:

Inu:- Então...?

Rom:- Então o que?

Inu:- Nós fizemos isso para...?

Rom:- Para ver o quanto você é burro!

Inu:- Olha quem fala!

Rom:-HORA...

Kag:-Bem então como que aconteceu ontem?

Rom: Bom foi assim: Eu tava andando quando um menino veio pedir esmola e eu não dei e ele começou a me xingar e foi embora daí o Inuyasha veio e me pediu esmola...

Inu:- ISSO NUNCA ACONTECEU!

Kag:- Deixe ele continuar!

Rom: Daí eu não quis dar e ele foi embora, depois eu estava andando na rua quando ele esbarrou em mim de propósito...

Inu:- NÃO FOI DE...

Kag:- SHIU! Continue papai!

Rom:- Daí depois ele veio tirar com a minha cara!

Kag:- Fica quieto Inuyasha!

Inu:- Mais eu não disse nada!

Rom:- Continuando, depois eu fui pegar queijo e ele pegou junto comigo daí ele foi na mesma fila que eu no caixa e daí agente ta aqui agora!

Kag:- Pronto Inuyasha pode contar sua versão!

Inu:- Assim eu precisava pedir informação, entendeu I-N-F-O-R-M-A-Ç-Ã-O e eu fui falar com eleapontando para o Romero que me acusou de estar pedindo esmola, daí eu estava andando quando eu trombei com ele sem querer ouviu bem S-E-M-Q-U-E-R-E-R , depois eu fui pedir informação de novo mais ele não quis me dar e depois o resto está tudo certo!

Rom:- Mentiroso!

Kag:- Bom de qualquer forma deu pra ver que vocês apenas tiveram um dia ruim!

Rom:- Acho que todos devem ter um dia ruim quando estão perto desse ai!

Inu:- Olha quem fala, pelo menos eu não sou besta!

Rom:- REPETE NA MINHA CARA!

Inu:- B-E-S-T-A!

Rom:- AGORA VOCÊ MORRE!

Kag:gota-Isso vai ser difícil!

E mais uma discussão se inicia, depois de muitas ofensas Inuyasha vai embora já não agüentando voz daquele humano insolente, como ele gostava de dizer.

Logo Romero levou cada um para seus devidos quartos, cada pessoa ficou em um quarto diferente, ele nem gostava de pensar de Kagome dormindo com Inuyasha, isso o dava náuseas, contudo Lisa dormiu no mesmo quarto que ele.

Kagome começou a mostrar a casa para Inuyasha, mostro onde era o banheiro, como usar o chuveiro e cia, mostrou os quartos e mostrou o resto, quando começou uma conversa com ele:

Kag:- Inu-kun, sei que é difícil mais você bem que poderia ser um pouco mais gentil com o meu pai, não é?

Inu:- Feh! Vou tentar mais não te afirmo nada, Ele é muito estressado!

Kag:- domo arigatou Inu-kun!-Falou Kagome dando um abraço e um selinho nele, fazendo Inuyasha ruborizar de leve.

Inu:- De nada K-chan!

Já era de noite, umas 7:30 mais ou menos. Na hora do jantar, Rosa havia feito peixe frito com arroz e rolinho primavera, todos agradeceram pela comida, e logo após comerem acharam a comida deliciosa.. Enfim Inuyasha foi para o jardim, assim sendo seguido por Kagome:

Kag:- Inu-kun, tudo bem, você me parece um pouco triste?

Inu:- Não foi nada Kagome, só estava pensando em algumas coisas...

Kag:- Por exemplo?

Inu:- Seu pai já sabe sobre o bebê?

Kag:- Não, a única que sabe disso até agora que está aqui é a minha mãe.

Inu:-Quando ele souber ele só vai querer me ver dentro de um caixão!

Kag:-Não se preocupe Inu-kun, tudo vai dar certo!-Kagome chega mais perto de Inuyasha e lhe da um beijo.

Porém exatamente neste momento é que Romero aparece e vê aquela "linda" cena acontecendo bem diante de seus olhos. Ele sentia que seu sangue nas veias iria sair fora delas. Quando Kagome vai embora, Romero pede pré conversar com Inuyasha:

Inu:- Então, o que foi?

Rom:- Eu vi tudo agora poço!

Inu:- "VIX! E se ele ouviu sobre a gravidez? Se isso aconteceu ou eu morro, ou eu morro"!

Rom:- Vi vocês dois se beijando e não quero ver mais isso em minha casa!

Inu:- Pois vai ficar querendo "ufa ele não ouviu"!

Rom:- Sabe...você bem que poderia terminar com Kagome não?

Continua


	4. A Guerra Vai COMEÇAR!

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Guerras Com o Sogro**_

_**Capitulo 4- A Guerra vai COMEÇAR!**_

Inu: OQUE! Repete! REPETE NA MINHA CARA!

Rom:- Você ainda não entendeu? EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ TERMINE COM A MINHA FILHA! Ela merece coisa melhor!

Inu:- Hã...a resposta esta na ponta da língua: NÃO!

Rom:- Você não sabe com quem esta lidando muleque!

Inu:- Quem não sabe com quem está lidando é você!

Rom:- Bom, então está certo! Preparece, você vai se arrepender!

Inu:- Eu garanto que não!

Eles começaram a se fitar com um olhar desafiador. Inuyasha vai dormir então. Estava com muito sono, pois quase não dormira bem na noite passada.

Era quase 2 da manha quando todos estavam dormindo. Todos menos Romero que acordou no meio da noite para preparar uma surpresinha para nosso amigo hanyou que estava disfarçado de humano.

No dia seguinte,todos já haviam levantado, menos Souta e Inuyasha. Inuyasha acordou era umas 8 da manhã, mas, algo estranho estava acontecendo:

Inu:- DROGA!Que coceira!-Pois é, já deu pra perceber o que Romero fez na noite anterior . Pois pó-de-mico na cama do Inuyasha enquanto ele estava dormindo.- Aquele desgraçado! EU MATO AQUELE MALDITO!

Ele foi correndo para o chuveiro do quarto dele( é nessa casa cada quarto tem seu próprio banheiro) para tentar amenizar a coceira, o que não deu muito certo, pois o que saiu do chuveiro não foi água, mais sim graxa e óleo:

Inu:- MALDIÇÃÃÃÃO!

Ele então teve que sair correndo para o banheiro do corredor (n/a:-quanto banheiro) e abriu para tirar tudo de seu corpo, o que demorou mais ou menos meia hora.

Quando foi para seu quarto, viu um bilhete escrito "otario" em cima da cama, o que deixou Inuyasha ainda mais bravo e estressado.

Ele chegou na cozinha e encontrou todos (menos Souta) tomando café da manhã. Tudo que ele pode fazer foi dizer um simples "bom dia" e dar um olhar fuzilador para Romero, que fez uma espressão de satisfação para ele:

Inu:-" Ele me vai me pagar, a se vai"!  
Depois do café da manha Kagome foi falar com o Inuyasha:

Kag:- Inuyasha, o que foi que aconteceu?Eu vi como você e meu pai se olharam na hora do café.

Inu:-Nada, nada – Ele estava pensando nas maneiras de se vingar de Romero- não aconteceu nada.

Kag:- Eu tenho certeza de que aconteceu alguma coisa. Eu conheço você e conheço meu pai. Tenho certeza que vocês dois brigaram.

Inu:- Não, é sério, não aconteceu nada!

Kag: olhando sério para ela-Inuyasha!

Inu:- Não aconteceu nada "ainda"!

Depois do almoço, Romero estava cochilando no sofá, foi ai que era a hora do Inuyasha dar o troco.

Era 5 da tarde , Romero acordou com uma grande dor na cabeça, mais não sabia por que, quando abriu os olhos viu que tinha uma melancia em cima desta. Quando tirou ela de lá sentiu um cheiro estranho, parecia ser...peixe. Foi quando se levantou e viu que em sua volta estava cheio de peixe em cima do seu corpo. Ah e como Romero odiava cheiro de peixe, mas como odiava (n/a:eu também ), e ainda encontrou um bilhete em cima de todo aquele peixe escrito "otário é você".

Acho que se tivesse sido outra coisa sem ser peixe Romero não teria ficado furioso, apenas bravo, mas como Inuyasha acertou em cheio de primeira... pobre hanyou disfarçado de humano:

Rom:- AQUELE IMBECIL!! Ele me paga!

E lá vai ele ir tirar satisfações com o Inuyasha que estava sentado no sofá de um quartinho (n/a:que casa grande) assistindo TV abraçado com Kagome, o que não alegrou nem um pouco Romero, que de furioso passou para "serial killer", era de dar medo até no Osama Binladen:

Inu: Olhando para trás- PUTS! Que fedo!pondo a mão na frente do nariz

Kag:- Papai, o que aconteceu com você?

Rom: com um olhar ameaçador para Inuyasha e franzindo os dentes- POR QUE NÃO PERGUNTA PRA ELE?apontando para o Inuyasha

Inu:- Eu? Mais eu não fiz nada!

Kag:- Inuyasha, o que foi que aconteceu?

Inu:- E eu é que si? Como eu já disse eu não fiz nada!

Rom:- Você me paga!- disse em tom baixo olhando para o Inuyasha com desprezo e ódio.

Mais tarde ainda naquele dia, Romero queria uma revanche. Como Inuyasha estava tomando banho, ele pensou, pensou... e finalmente teve uma idéia.

Quando Inuyasha saiu do banho, e abriu a porta a única coisa que pode ver foi uma torta de sendo arremessada na cara dele e alguém indo embora, apesar dele já fazer uma idéia de quem era. Deu um passo a frente e...

POW

Tinha uma casca de banana do chão.

-Maldição, agora tenho que tomar OUTRO banho!

E lá vai ele indo tomar o 3º banho do dia.

Na hora da janta todos se sentaram na mesa. Inuyasha estava sentado na frente de Romero. Kagome pode perceber o clima de tensão entre o Inuyasha e o Romero e passava-se a imaginar o que estaria acontecendo entre eles, pois se fuzilavam com o olhar. Parecia que a qualquer momento um deles iria voar em cima do outro, o que felizmente não aconteceu.

Se passou mais um tempo, todos estavam conversando e para a alegria do nosso casal o assunto do nada passou a ser sobre gravidez:

Kag:- Tem um restaurante lá em Tókyo que serve comidas deliciosas! E tem espaguete Rosa, que eu sei que você adora!

Sou:- Eu também gosto de espaguete Rosa!

Ros:- Mas quem sabe fazer mesmo é o meu namorado!

Lis:- E ai Rosa, como vai seu namorado?

Ros:- Ai, ai ele está morando na casa da irmã dele, que acabou de ganhar um neném!É a coisa mais linda desse mundo!

Lis:- E você Rosa, não pensa em ter um filho?

Ros:- Por enquanto não, tenho apenas 25 anos! Não sou daquelas mulheres que engravidam cedo! Acho que isso é uma falta de responsabilidade.

Kag:com um olhar um pouco serio- Mais muitas tem seus motivos!

Ros:- Não interessa, isso é uma total falta de recurso. Se existe preservativo porque não usa então? Fica ai e depois POW! Engravida!

Rom:- Concordo plenamente com você Rosa!

Sou:- Mais bem que seria legal se a mana tivesse um filho com o irmão cachorro!

Inuyasha que só estava ouvindo a conversa e tomando refrigerante guspiu tudo na cara do Romero que deu um olhar ameaçador para o Souta e em seguida para o Inuyasha:

Rom:- Mas a minha filha é ainda muito jovem para ter um bebe, e ele muito irresponsável pra cuidar, não é irmão cachorro?

Inu:- Meu nome é Inuyasha, não irmão cachorro!

Rom:- Pois pra mim você tem cara de cachorro, cara de cachorro!

Ah, como Inuyasha odiava aquele apelido, afinal quem o dera era Kouga, seu eterno e maior inimigo desde a morte do Naraku. Como odiava aquele apelido, como odiava...

Inu:- Meu nome não é CARA DE CACHORRO!

Rom- Mais que você parece com um, parece.Não sei como minha filha pode gostar de você, falando nela...Cade a Kagome?

Sou:-Ela foi embora depois que você concordou com rosa lembra?

_Flash Back_

Ros:- Não interessa, isso é uma total falta de recurso. Se existe preservativo porque não usa então? Fica ai e depois POW! Engravida!

Rom:- Concordo plenamente com você Rosa!

Fim do flashback

Lis:- Ai, ai que coisa!

Ros:- Será que ela é o Inuyasha já...

Rom:- Nem pense nisso rosa! E falando nele... cadê o Inuyasha?

Sou:- Ele foi embora depois que eu falei que a Kagome foi embora, lembra?

_Flash Back_

Rom- Mais que você parece com um, parece.Não sei como minha filha pode gostar de você, falando nela...Cade a Kagome?

Sou:-Ela foi embora depois que você concordou com rosa lembra?

Fim do flashback

Na varanda Inuyasha encontra Kagome sentada na grama em prantos, e vai tentar consola-la:

Inu:se sentado ao lado dela- Kagome, não fique assim.

Kag:- Mais e se meu pai não gostar de saber que vai ser avô? E se ele não quiser que eu tenha essa filho? E se ele...- ela iria continuar quando foi cortada pelo Inuyasha.

Inu:- Não se preocupe, você mesmo disse que seu pai era uma pessoa legal, e eu acredito que seja mesmo, menos comigo é claro!

Kag: já sorrindo- Hihihi! É mesmo, mais quando ele te conhecer melhor ele vai começar a gostar de você.

Inu:- Duvido.

Na cozinha:

Rom:- O que será que está acontecendo?

Sou:- Sei lá! Não entendo os adultos!

Ros:- Mais a Kagome estava tão triste, será que foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

Rom:- Não sei, Lisa você sabe... UÉ? Cadê a lisa?

Sou:-Ela foi embora depois que você...

Rom:- Já entendi!

Na varanda:

Lis:- Inuyasha será que você nos da licença para que eu e a Kagome possamos conversar?

Inu:-já se levantando-Claro, se precisar de mim eu estou vendo tv- e entrou dentro da casa.

Kag:- Ai mamãe... e se o papai não quiser que eu tenha esse filho?

Lis:- Ou filha...Mas seu pai jamais iria querer ver você triste. Ele te ama muito e por isso que não gosta do Inuyasha, afinal pra ele é como se o Inuyasha a tivesse roubado.

Kag:- Tem certeza mamãe?

Lis:- Absoluta queria. Tenho certeza de que ele vai amar seu filho tanto o quanto ele ama você.

Kag:- Obrigada mamãe, eu voubocejodormir um pouco.

Lis:- Eu também!

Então todos forão dormir, o dia havia sido agitado mas duas pessoas planejavam vinganças que até mesmo deus duvida:

Rom e Inu:- Você me paga!

Continua...


	5. Cozinha de Catchup!

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Guerras Com o Sogro**_

_**Capitulo 5- Cozinha de catchup!**_

No dia seguinte, Kagome acordou cedo,era 6 da manha quando ela se encontrava tomando banho. Depois foi pegar alguma coisa para comer, quando viu que Romero já estavam acordados, na cozinha. Ela então foi até lá para comer alguma coisa e conversar com o seu pai:

Kag:- Bom dia papai!

Rom:- Bom dia filhinha! Tudo bom?

Kag:- Tudo...- de repente Kagome começou a sentir um leve enjouo, o que foi o bastante para ela ir ao banheiro.

Rom:na porta do banheiro- Kagome tudo bem?

Kag: já saindo do banheiro- Sim papai, deve ser o salgadinho que eu comi ontem. Eu não vi se estava vencido ou não.-disse ela tranqüilamente, mas muito preocupada -"droga, os efeitos da gravidez estão começando a aparecer. Espero que ninguém perceba!"-pensou.

Rom:- Ai, ai...viu este garoto está te dando mals abitos.

Kag:- Não, papai. Isso não é culpa do Inuyasha!- disse ela com um sorriso maroto nos lábios-" bom mas...na época feodal eu nunca olhava os vencimentos dos alimentos.talvez porque lá nós apenas víamos se estava estragado ou não".

Rom:- Bom, se é assim...

Inuyasha acorda uma hora depois. Se levanta e...

POW

Havia uma casca de banana no chão.

Inu:- Maldito!

Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Sabia que Kagome iria ficar ao lado de seu pai, pelo menos era o que pensava.Foi até a cozinha e viu que apenas ele, Lisa, Kagome e Romero estavam acordados. Sentou-se e tomou café.

O clima estava tenso. Ninguém abria a boca. Até que depois de 10 minutos Rosa chegou para tomar café junto a eles e... como aquela mulher fala. Não parava nem pra respirar. Ela puxava assuntos que até deus duvida. E mais uma vez o assunto ficou desconfortável para o nosso casal preferido:

Ros: Kagome, querida, porque saiu da mesa ontem a noite. Parecia tão abatida.

Kag:- hã...AH!-Kagome, como os outros, não prestava muita atenção no que esta falava, apenas Lisa, já que Rosa perguntava tudo pra ela- Não, não foi nada! Eu só estava...  
Ros:- Ontem você me pareceu preocupada, mas não sei não... as vezes sei lá, você poderia estar grávida –PRONTO!Agora sim a vida da menina estava no chão. Ela pode ver a cara de espanto do Inuyasha com o comentário e o olhar fuzilador que Romero lançara em Inuyasha- ou conhecer alguém que estivesse grávida.

Kag:- Bem é que...- ela estava pensando em contar quando ela pode ver o olhar de desespero do Inuyasha, então contou uma mentirinha- É que uma amiga minha está grávida e eu estou preocupada com ela, afinal, ela é uma ótima pessoa e os pais dela, não sei se iriam entender.- Ela olhou mais uma vez para o hanyou, ele ficou extremamente aliviado, não apenas ele como Romero também.

Ros:-A ta! Isso explica o motivo, então Lisa continuando ele...- e lá vai ela continuar a contar toda a história.

Depois do almoço (a 1 da tarde precisamente), Lisa tinha que ir no supermercado e no banco. Kagome precisava urgentemente de um desgejum e apenas a amiga de Lisa( que não morava muito longe) sabia fazer. O avô de Kagome tinha que ir no médico (n/a:Eu esqueci de por ele no ultimo cap, mais isso nunca mais vai acontecer, prometo) que ficava do outro lado da cidade e Souta, queria aproveitar para comprar uma fita de videogame novo.

Todos então saíram e decharam um bilhete na geladeira . Ficou apenas Romero, Inuyasha e Rosa na casa. Inuyasha e Romero estavam tirando um cochilo e por isso na hora que eles foram embora não deu tempo nem de eles opinarem se queriam sair ou não.

Rosa também saiu. Ela "precisava" ir na casa de uma amiga para contar algumas fofocas. E, por isso, deichou outro bilhete na geladeira. Só que ela se esqueceu, ou não sabia e que as pessoas que ficaram na casa se odeias muito, MUITO MESMO!

Era umas 2 da tarde quando Inuyasha acordou e foi na cozinha para pegar algo pra comer. Quando se depara com o bilhete na geladeira.

Inu:- Maldição! Agora vou ter que ficar sozinho com aquele imbecil!

Rom:- Quem aqui é imbecil-disse Romero indo na direção dele- Que que pode ser tão ruim...- foi quando leu o bilhete na geladeira- DROGA!

Inu:- Agora eu vou pro inferno! Ficar sozinho contigo aqui é como se fosse um inferno- disse ele abrindo a geladeira.

Rom:- Olha quem fala! Se olha no espelho primeiro

Inu:- Baka!

Rom:- Idiota!

Foi ai que Inuyasha fez uma grande besteira: ele chegou perto da fruteira, pegou uma maça da fruteira e tacou em Romero, Porém este se abaixou. A Maça bateu na porta que se fechou. E como aquela porta se trancava altomaticamente ao se fechar e ela só se abria para o lado de fora:

Rom: pegando na maçaneta e mechendo- ÓTIMO! Agora estamos trancados!

Inu:- Porque não abre a porta?

Rom:- Talvez porque ela só abra pro outro lado!E...isso é tudo culpa sua!

Inu:- Minha culpa? Não fui eu que fiz uma porta que só é destrancada de um lado! E alias, se você não tivesse se abaixado, nada disso teria acontecido!

Rom:- A culpa é minha agora?- Indo na direção da geladeira e a abrindo.

Inu:- Que que você ta fazendo?

Rom: pegando uma torta e atirando em Inuyasha-BAKA!

Inu:Limpando a cara com as mãos- PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

Rom:- Você mereceu!

Inu:-Hora seu- Ele então aproveitando que estava perto da fruteira pega um maracujá e joga- IDIOTA!

Rom:- O único idiota aqui é você- pegando um bolinho de arroz e jogando

Inu:- Pegando uma maçã e jogando- Olha quem fala!

Rom:pegando um pedaço de carde e jogando- BESTA!

Inu:jogando uma laranja- IMBECIL!

Rom: jogando um ovo- TOSCO!

Inu:-MALDIÇÃO! O ovo tava podre! AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER!-jogando uma... melancia?

Acho que se Romero não tivesse se abaixado naquele momento...era uma vez, esta bateu na parede que ficou toda suja de melancia!

Rom:- VOCÊ É MALUCO É? jogando um porco de mais ou menos 60cm que estava congelado.

POW

Inu:-AI! Essa doeu!  
Rom:- Desiste?- jogando um lindo bolo.

Inu:- NUNCA!Jogando um abacaxi.

Rom:-Pega catchup- AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER!- e expremendo todo o refil.

Inu:com a cara cheia de catchup- PUTZ ISSO ARDE O OLHO!

Rom:- Bem feito!

Inu:avançando para o armário e pegando um refil de mostarda- VOCÊ TÁ MORTO!Expremendo na cara do Romero que logo saiu correndo pela cozinha com o Inuyasha atrás.

Uma meia hora depois a cozinha estava toda suja de tudo quanto é coisa:

Rom:-TOMA ISSO! Tacando uma bola de sorvete(sim ele estava com um pote de sorvete aberto e com a colher de sorvete também).

Inu:- TÁ FRIO! TOMA ISSO!- tacando um queijo que ele tinha posto no microondas para funcionar.

Rom:- AI TA QUENTE! QUENTE! QUENTE! MALDITO- Tacando um pé da que estava quebrada.

Inu:- DROGA! tacando um cano da pia.

Passou-se mais 3 horas. Foi quando Kagome, sua mãe, avô e irmão chegaram

Lis:- Finalmente chegamos!

Kag:- É! Pois é agora podemos descansar e...hã?- Foi quando todos ouviram algund barulhos na cozinha.

Da cozinha:- Toma isso...pow...toma isso você...cataploft...droga...capow...maldição...tuff!

VDK:- Que barulhos são esses?

Sou:- Vieram lá da...

Tod:- COZINHA!

Todos forão se aproximando da cozinha devagarinho. Logo já estavam na porta. Lisa a abriu e:

Inu:- com um bolinho na mão jogando pra cima ( sabe quando um jogador de basebal vai tacar a bola e fica jogando a bola pro ar pra bola cair na mão dele varias vezes? - BAKA!Hã?

Rom:- usando o pé da mesa como bastão de basebal- É VOCÊ? O que?

Lis:- MINHA NOSSA!

Foi ai que eles FINALMENTE perceberam o estado da cozinha. Estava toda suja, cheia de comida por todos os lados e queijo, mas principalmente catchup e mostarda! Estava uma zona total:

Inu e Rom: Apontando um para o outro- A CULPA É DELE!

Ros:-que tinha acabado de chegar e viu o estado da cozinha -POR DEUS! OLHA O ESTADO DESSA COZINHA! EU É QUE NÃO VOU LIMPAR ISSO NÃO!

Rom:- Mais é o seu trabalho! Você é a empregada e por isso deve limpar a cozinha!

Ros:- EU NÃO LIMPO ISSO AI!

Lis:- Ela tem razão! Vocês que sujaram e vocês que vão limpar!

Inu:- Mas, mas...

Kag:- Nem mais nem meio mas! Vocês ouviram a minha mãe! Vão ter que limpar a cozinha se é que isso é uma cozinha!

VDK:- Estão sentindo um cheiro de queimado?

Sou:- É! Gora que você falo eu também sinti!

Kag:- Ta vindo do...

POW!

Inu:- Acho que deixar uma panela de catchup e mostarda no fogão cozinhando não é uma boa idéia!

Rom:- ÓTIMO! Mais coisa pra limpa!

Inu:- Foi você quem começo!

Rom:- Não fui eu que tranquei a porta!

Inu:- Não fui eu que fez uma porta que só da pra destrancar de um lado!

Rom:- Não fui eu que...- ia continuar mas foi cortado por Kagome.

Kag:- CHEGA! Vocês vão limpar esta bagunça AGORA!

Inu:- Mas não...-cortado por Kagome

Kag:- Os DOIS! E eu vou ficar de olho pra ver se nenhum dos dois piore a situação da cozinha!

Inu e Rom:- Faze o que?

Lisa teve que ir novamente para o supermercado para comprar o que eles haviam jogado na cozinha. O pessoal teve que comer na sala, pois a cozinha ainda não havia sido limpa na hoa que eles foram jantar.

Kagome estava cansada de ter que ficar parando as discussões que eles faziam. Muitas nem tinham sintido e a maioria era de coisas inúteis, como por exemplo discutir se goiabada devia ser azul ou rosa, catchup e mostarda devia ser um nome de um programa de tv ou de uma banda, se gatos que deveriam perseguir cachorros, se ramen era bom pra saúde ou não( n/a:- adivinha quer disse que era bom pra saúde),se pular corda seria mais facil de agente voasse, se o céu em saturno era verde, entre outras.

Era meia-noite quando Romero e Inuyasha acabar de limpar a cozinha:

Inu:- Finalmente!- disse ele se espriguisando!

Rom:- ALELUIA!

Kag:- É! Pelo menos está melhor do que antes!

Rom:- Não teria demorado tanto se esse imbecil não tivesse falado tanta inutidez!

Inu:- AH! E discutir se a televisão deveria se chamar computador e vise-versa é algo muito útil!

Rom:- Era apenas uma sujestão!

Kag:- Vamos dormir logo que eu já estou com sono!

Inu:- É! Tem razão!

Então os três foram dormir:

Kag:- Boa noite papai, boa noite Inu-kun!

Inu:- Boa noite k-chan boa noite Romero- disse esse ultimo nome em tom de sarcasmo.

Rom:- Boa noite Kagome!, Boa noite cara de cachorro!

Inu:- MEU NOME NÃO É CARA DE CACHORRO!

Rom:- Fala mais baixo, tem gente dormindo! Por que você tem que ficar gritando o tempo todo para deus e o mundo ouvir!

Inu:- Feh!- odiava admitir mas Romero estava certo, não queria acordar ninguém.

Continua...


	6. Confusões Do Nosso Amigo: Cachorrinho

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Guerras Com o Sogro**_

_**Capitulo 6- Confusões Do Nosso Amigo "cachorrinho"**_

Mais uma manhã se inicia,eram 7 da manha,os pássaros cantam, o céu está azul.Mais um belo dia de paz e silencio...

PLOFT!

Eu disse silencio?

Inu:- MALDITO!

Kag:Que chegou correndo no local correndo e com sono-O QUE !O QUE FOI?

Inu:- Aquele imbecil pois um balde de açúcar em cima da porta, daí quando eu abri caiu em mim!

Kag:-A ta! Foi só issobocejo! Vou voltar a dormir!

Inu:- Feh!

Inuyasha então saiu do seu quarto um "pouco" bravo, e foi toma banho, afinal ele podia estar "docinho" por fora mais amargo por dentro.

Mais tarde (10 da manha prescisamente) os outros haviam se levantado, estavam tomando café da manha. Inuyasha já estava cansado de ser o saco de pancadas do Romero, tinha que se vingar de qualquer forma. Digamos que na cabeça dele se passavam idéias diabólicas.

Kag:- Com licença se levantou e saiu correndo pro banheiro.

VDK:- Que que será que ela tem? Será que ela está doente?

Inu:- Não doente não...- disse ele com toda a tranqüilidade e certeza do mundo.

Rom:- Como pode saber?- disse este em tom de deboche.

Inu:- Hora, ela está vomitando assim porqu...- foi ai que percebeu que quase faz uma besteira, quase iria falar sobre a gravidez...- porque?porque...porque se não ela tinha me contado!

Rom:- Você seria a ULTIMA pessoa na terra pra quem ela contaria alguma coisa!

Inu:-"Ai, ai, se ele soubesse...!"

Sou:-De qualquer forma papai, eu queria que você fosse comigo na sorveteria, você poderia?

Rom:- Claro!

Sou:- O irmão cachorro pode ir também?

Inu:- NÃO SOU IRMÃO CACHORRO!

Rom:-Bem eu não...

Lis:- Claro que sim filho!Vocês três podem ir na sorveteria!"quem sabe assim eles fazem as pazes".

Rom e Inu:- Mas, mas...!

Lis:- Alias, vocês podem ir AGORA!-empurrando eles pra fora da casa em direção a rua.

Sou:-VAMOOOOOS!

E lá foram os eles. Sendo arrastados por uma criança de 11 anos pra a sorveteria... e lanchonete, e shopping, e casa de eletrônicos, e parque de diversões, e loja de videogames, e...

Sabe o que foi incrível? É uqe eles quase nem brigaram, só pelos sabor do sorvete, pelo que iriam pedir na lanchonete, que roupa iriam comprar no shoping, que eletrônico comprar, que brinquedor no parque de diversão ir, que videogame...

Em todo caso, já era 5 da tarde, e lá foram um Romero estressado e um Inuyasha cansado realizando todos os desejos de consumo de uma criança de 11 anos. Eles estavam a 4 metros de casa quando:

Sou:- Papai, eu quero um cachorrinho!

Rom:- Mas filho, nós não temos nem espaço, nem dinheiro, nem tempo pra cuidar de um!

Sou:- Mais eu quero um cachorrinho!

Rom:- Mais agora não, quem sabe depois eu compro um pra você!-entrando na casa.

Inuyasha estava quase entrando na casa:

Sou:- Irmão cachorroo segurando pelo braçoolha aquele cachorrinho aliapontando para um cachorro.

Quando Inuyasha olhou não era um cachorrinho, mas sim um belo de um hot willer(n/a: não sei como se escreve), de mais ou menos 1 metro (só de quatro), fuçando no lixo da casa do vizinho:

Inu:- Ca..ca...cachorrinho?

Sou:-É! Me ajuda a levar ele pra garagem!

Inu:- Mais seu pai disse que...

Sou:- Ele não precisa saber!

E la vai ele pegar o cachorro. Bem...teria sido mais fácil se o cachorro não tivesse saído correndo.O Inuyasha saiu correndo atrás do cachorro até um beco sem saída, ficar com medo e dar uma mordida no traseiro do Inuyasha.

Inu:- ITAAI!

Sou:que acabara de chegar no local com um bife na mão- Vem cá cachorrinho, vem cá!

O cachorro apenas saiu andando atrás do Souta até a garagem da casa, onde o Souta finalmente deu o bife pra ele comer. Inuyasha estava logo atrás.

Sou:fazendo carinho no cachorro- Bom menino! Bom menino!

Inu:- HU! Uma gracinha!passando a mão em seu traseiro.

Sou:- Que nome vamos dar a ele?

Inu:- Que tal assassino?

Sou:- Não!

Ros:- PESSOAL VAMO JANTA!

Sou:- Bom depois agente escolhe. Vamo jantar!

Deixaram um pouco de aguá pro cachorro,saíram, trancaram a porta e foram para a cozinha.

Na mesa todos comeram e foram para a sala assistir TV, depois foram dormir.

No dia seguinte, Inuyasha acordou, olhou para os lados da cama para ver se tinha alguma coisa, abriu a porta e viu que não tinha nada. Viu que estava todo seguro. Abriu a porta do guarda-roupa e:

Inu:- DROGA!

Uma torta caiu na sua cabeça. Bom, então ele foi tomar banho e foi para a cozinha tomar café, que por azar dele só tinha a Rosa. AH! Acho que quando a Rosa era criança ela era muito sozinha, porque ela nunca parava de falar. Ela falava de coisas que o pobre do Inuyasha nem sabia:

Ros:- E então?

Inu:- Hã?com cara de tédio.

Ros:-A Kagome está bem? Ela está me parecendo um pouco estranha.

Inu:- Claro! Ela está bem sim!

Ros:- Que bom! E o resto do pessoal, está bem?

Inu:- Acho que sim!

Ros:- E a sua família, vai bem?

Inuyasha pondera um pouco. Queria saber como Kagome estaria reagindo se fosse ao contrario. Se ele fosse apresenta-la a sua mãe e seu pai.Sua cara de tédio se transformou em uma um pouco triste:

Inu:- Eu não tenho família. Meus pais morreram quando eu ainda era pequeno. Eu tenho só um irmão, mais eu não me dou muito bem com ele.

Ros:-Me desculpe pela pergunta. Bom mas continuando...

Para a alegria de Inuyasha 5 minutos depois Lisa chega e ele para de ser o centro das atenções de Rosa.Depois veio Kagome:

Inu:- Bom dia k-chan!

Kagome apenas o olhou friamente e disse:Bom dia Inuyasha.

Inu:-"Vix! Ela está atacada hoje"!

Duas horas depois, o pessoal (menos Rosa que tinha que limpa a casa) decidiu que iria ir em uma padaria ali perto para comprar pão.Mas ao chegar na garagem

Lis:-DEUS MEU!

VDK:- CRUZ CREDO!

Estava toda destruída. Cheia de mordidas, arranhados, faltando pedaços em alguns objetos...

Rom:-Ainda bem que nada aconteceu com o carro!

Kag:- Quem foi que fez esta bagunça?- olhando com extremo ódio para o Inuyasha.

Inu:- Não olhe pra mim! Eu não fiz isso!

Rom:- Não sei não...

Inu:- CALA A BOCA!

Rom:- CALA VOCÊ!

Kag:- FIQUEM QUIETOS OS DOIS! Quero ir logo pra padaria pra voltar logo. Depois agente pensa no assunto.

Sou:cochichando no ouvido do Inuyasha- O cachorrinho sumiu.

Inu:cochichando no ouvido do Souta Depois agente procura ele.

No carro todos foram para a padaria. Era fácil de acha-la, pois havia um barriu cheio de vinho de mais ou menos 2,0 metros de altura pendurado por uma corrente de ferro(um pouco enferrujada) que ficava atrás do estacionamento a uns 50 centimetros do chão.Chegando lá pegaram ovários tipos de pães, 5 garrafas de vinho, alguns doces e forão embora. Como todo mundo foi no carro não tinha espaço e por isso eles tiveram que por no porta-malas, mas ao abri-lo:

Rom:- QUE QUE É ISSO?

O "cachorrinho" estava la dentro:

Sou:- CACHORRINHO!-foi correndo abraça-lo

Todos menos Sou e Inu:- CACHORRINHO?

Rom:- Que historia é essa de cachorrinho?

Inu:- Eu disse que ele era grande!

Kag:- Você também está envolvido nisso Inuyasha?-o olhando com extremo ódio.

Inu:- Claro q...

Rom:- Então foi está fera que destruiu a garagem!

Inu:- Pêra ai eu pos...

Rom:- Não acredito que você deixou este cachorro...

Sou:soutando o cachorro- Cachorrinho!

Rom:- Que seja, dormir na garagem!

Inu:- Mais a idéia não foi minha!

Enquanto Inuyasha e Romero discutiam Kagome foi ao banheiro porque estava enjoada novamente, Lisa foi com ela, seu avô foi pegar uma bala que ele adorava e que a tempos não a via, Souta foi procurar o "cachorrinho" que havia sumido de novo.

Não muito longe dali havia um gato estava passando quando o "cachorrinho" viu o gato e saiu correndo atrás dele (na hora em que Souta o soltou) o problema é que o gato subiu em cima do barriu e o "cachorrinho" pulou logo atrás. Só que a corrente não agüentou e soltou. O gato e o "cachorrinho" que não são burros sairam de la de cima e forão para outro lado, longe do barriu, mas duas pessoas que estavam discutindo e estavam bem na direção do barriu não:

Rom:- VOCÊ VAI LIMPAR AQUELA BAGUNÇA!

Inu:- NEM VEM QUE NÃO TEM!

Rom:- VOCÊ VAI LIMPAR AQUELA BAGUNÇA E PONTO FINAL!

Inu:- Eu já disse que...

Foi então que eles olharam pra trás e viram o lindo barriu rolando em suas direções, mas ele estava muito perto para se fugir pros lados:

Inu e Rom:- AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

E saíram correndo do barriu, que parecia persegui-los. Eles foram na direção da rua que graças a deus não tinha nenhum carro naquela hora, e continuaram correndo. Parecia aquelas cenas de desenhos animados.

Correram, correram e correram, acho que uns 876 metros até que chegaram em uma lombada um pouco alta e o barriu voou caído a mais ou menos 1 metro a frente deles e:

SPLOSH!

Estourou:

Inu:cheio de vinho pelo corpo todo- MALDIÇÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Rom:-cheio de vinho pelo corpo todo- QUE B!PORCARIA

E do lado deles vem chegando o "cachorrinho" que começa a lamber o vinho que estava no chão.Depois veio Souta que começou a fazer carinho no "cachorrinho",e logo em seguida Kagome, um tanto o quanto...furiosa:

Kag:-GRRRR!

Inu:- Kagome, Kagomezinha...

Kag:- INUYASHAAA!

Inu:- Calma Kagome eu posso explica...

Kag:- SENTA!SENTA! SENTA!SENTA!...

POW!POW!POW!POW!...

Sou:-fazendo carinho no "cachorrinho"-Quem é o menino bonitu, quem é...

Rom:olhando para a cena de Inuyasha e Kagome sem entender nada- Souta, que que ta acontecendo?

Sou:- A papai! É que você nunca reparou que o irmão cachorro nunca tira o colar dele?

Rom:- Sim!

Sou:- ainda fazendo carinho no "cachorrinho" porque ele não pode porque é um tipo de rosário. E quando a Kagome fala "senta" ele cai com tudo no chão e não consegue se levantar! Como está acontecendo agora!

Rom:- Ah!

Kag:- SENTA!E que isto te sirva de lição!- E seguiu voltando para a padaria pisando duro.

Inu:- ITAI!

Rom:- huhuhu...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inu:- Qual é a graça?

Rom:- Não...HAHAHA...é que é...HAHAHA...engraçado!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!

Inu:- Porque não foi com você!

Sou:ainda fazendo carinho no "cachorrinho"-Quem é o melhor cachorro que existe...!

Inu:- Eu mereço!

Então eles voltarão para a padaria. Chegando lá:

Rom:- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inu:- Já perdeu a graça!

Rom:- Não...HAHAHA...mais é...HAHAHAHA...ENGRAÇADO...HAHAHAHAHA!

Inu:- Feh!

Sen:-Com licença?

Logo apareceu um senhor na frente deles:

Rom:- Hahaha...haha...sim?

Sen:- Esse cachorro...-ia continuar mais fora cortado por Souta.

Sou:- Cachorrinho!

Sen:- Ok! Esse "cachorrinho" é de vocês?

Inu:- É! Por que?

Sen:-Porque ele quebrou o barriu e vocês vão ter que pagar!São 500 dolares!

Inu, Rom e Sou:- O QUE?

Inu:- Nas não vamos pagar por isso!

Sen:-Ou vocês pagam, ou eu chamo a policia!

Rom:- Ok, ok eu pago.

Depois que todo mundo estava na frente do carro, Romero ligou o motor, e pois o carro pra andar, mas:

Rom:- Tem alguma coisa errada com o carro!

Kag:- Mais essa agora!

Lis:-Calma filhinha!

Romero então sai do carro e percebe que o pneu ta furado:

Rom:- O pneu ta furado!

VDK:- Que dia!

Sou:- AH! É que eu esqueci de fala que o cachorrinho tava mordendo a roda e sem querer a furou!

Inu:- Mais essa agora!

Então lá vão todos empurrão o carro pro posto de gasolina que ficava a 4km de distancia.

Depois de tudo resolvido eles voltam para casa, um pouco cansados e famintos:

Ros:- NOSSA! Vocês demoraram!

Todos então lançam um olhar de morte para Rosa.

Eles almoçaram e deram uma cochiladinha depois do almoço.Após todos terem acordado:

Sou:-Papai, posso ficar com o cachorrinho?

Rom:- Eu não sei...ele já nos causou muitos problemas!

Sou:- Que isso, como se destruir a garagem e nos fazer perder 500 dolares fossem grandes problemas!

Rom:-!

Sou:- POor favor 00!

Rom:- Esta bem, esta bem, mas você terá que cuidar dele, dar banho, levar pra passear e...

Sou:- OBA!-e saiu correndo

Rom:- Deixa pra lá!

Do outro lado da casa:

Inu:-Kagome...

Kag:- Sim?

Inu:- Me desculpe!

Kag:- Nãodisse balançando a cabeça em sinal de negaçãoEu é que devo pedir desculpas! A culpa não foi só sua de ter pego o cachorro.

Inu:- Cachorrinho!

Kag:- Hihihi!

Inu:- Isso pega . !

Kag:- Pois é! Sabe Inu, sobre a...- de repente chega Souta correndo.

Sou:- VAMOS, VAMOS! VENHAM! Preciso da ajuda de vocês, é URGENTE!

E lá forão eles, pensando que fosse algo grave. Souta chamou todo mundo da casa e os levou para o jardim:

Lis:- Então qual é o problema filhote?

VDK:- É muito grave?

Souta apenas balança a cabeça em sinal de afirmação:

Ros:- Então qual é o problema minino?

Sou:- É que, é que...

Inu:- Fala logo!

Sou:- É que, é que...

Rom:-Qual é o problema?

Sou:- Que, que...

Kag:- Fala vamos Souta!

Sou:- É QUE O CACHORRINHO PRECISA DE UM NOME!

PLOFT! (todo mundo caiu para trás).

Inu:- Só pra isso que você nos chamou?

Sou:- HORA! É importante! Ele precisa de um nome, não vamos chama-lo de cachorrinho o tempo todo certo? Temos que dar um nome pra ele, é como se eu chamasse vocês de homenzinhos ou mulherzinhas, é estranho pra um nome não? Então, alguém tem sugestões?

Kag:- Que tal...Rex?

Sou:- Muito comum.

Rom:-Sei lá...Balto?

Sou:-Muito estranho!

Lis:-Nico!

Sou:- Muito papagaiano!

Inu:-Spoink?- disse ele em tom sarcástico, que não fora percebido por Souta.

Sou:- Muito...ei pêra ai! GOSTEI! O que você acha cachorrinho?

Cac:- AU!AU!

Sou:- OK! De agora em diante o nome do cachorrinho será: SPOINK!

Continua...

_N/A:TA AI!Mais um cap da fic!_

Byes!


	7. Noite De Horror Na Casa Dos Higurashi!

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Guerras Com o Sogro**_

_**Capitulo 7- Noite de horror na casa dos higurashi!**_

Mais um novo dia se inicia para a nossa adorável e amável família:

Kag:- Spoink, rola.

Spoink então rolou.

Kag:- Spoink, finja-se de morto.

Spoink fingiu-se de morto

Kag:- Muito bem muito bem!-fazendo carinho no cachorro- Spoink, senta!

Puff

Spoink sentou.

Kag:- Muito bem, muito bem...

Do outro lado da casa:

Inu:- Já é a 7° vez que isso acontece hoje!- dizia ele um pouco bravo e caído no chão.

Rom:que passava ao lado de Inuyasha com uma expressão de gozação- HAHAHAHAHA!Foi uma ótima idéia ter pego o Spoink Inuyasha!HAHAHAHAHAHA...- E foi embora.

Inu:- Definitivamente foi uma péssima idéia!

Do outro lado da casa:

Kag:- Isso!Agora, senta!

Enquanto isso do outro lado da casa:

POFT!

Inu:-Péssima, péssima idéia...

Na hora do almoço:

VDK:- AH! Não temos nada pra fazer hoje a noite!

Lis:- E se nós fossemos no shopping?

Sou:- Hoje não dá! Está fechado! Esqueceu que hoje é domingo?

Lis:- É mesmo.

Rom:- E se nós alugássemos um filme?

Ros:- É uma ótima idéia! Mas qual?

Sou:- Que tal comedia?

Ros:- Não, não, ação!

Kag:- Romance é melhor!

VDK:- E que tal terror?

Lis:- É! Até que não seria uma má idéia.

Rom:-Terror é bom!

Sou:- TERROR!

Kag:- Hã...bem...- Kagome não queria admitir, mas odiava filmes de terror. Ela tinha muito medo deles- Não sei não...

Rom:- Vamos filha, não custa nada se assustar de vez em quando.

Sou:- Ou você está com medo?

Kag:- NÃO! EU NÃO ESTOU COM MEDO!

Sou:- ÓTIMO! Então vai ser qual?

Lis:- "O chamado"!

Ros:- Depois, "O grito"!

Rom:-Que tal pra coroa, "O exorcista"!

VDK:- E você Inuyasha, tem alguma preferência?

Inuyasha estava boiando na conversa- Não, o que você quiserem eu assisto!

A noite todos forão para a sala assistir aos vídeos. A ordem ficou assim: no sofá ficou Lisa, Romero e o avô de Kagome, em uma poltrona à esquerda do sofá ficou Rosa, na frente do sofá (no chão) ficou Kagome e Inuyasha e Souta ficou um pouco à frente de Kagome e Inuyasha de bruços.

Durante todos os filmes Kagome a cada susto que levava pulava em cima de Inuyasha (o que acontecia quase toda hora), o que deixava Romero um pouco bravo.

Inuyasha ainda pensava em maneiras mirabolantes para se vingar de Romero, por isso nem prestava a atenção no filme, só quando Kagome pulava em cima dele, resumindo: ELE NÃ TEVE NENHUMA IDEIA!

Acabaram de assistir os filmes era meia noite:

Lis:-Ai, ai! Acabou!

Kag:- É mesmo, até que em fim!

Sou:- Kagome?

Kag:- Sim?

Sou:- BUU!

Kag:- AHH!

Sou:- HAHAHAHA! Eu sabia que você estava com medo!

Kag:- Não estava!

Inu:- HAHAHA! Se você tivesse visto a sua cara!HAHAHA!

Kag:- Inuyasha...?

Inu:-Sim?

Kag:- SENTA!

POFT!

Inu:- Porque você fez isso?

Kag:- Baka!

TRIIIM! TRIIIM! (telefone)

Lis:- Quem poderá ser á esta hora?

Sou:- Mana, atende o telefone?

Kag:- Eu não, atende você Inuyasha!

Inu:- Não. Atende você Ro..ué? Cadê ele?

Ros:- Não sei!

VDK:- Dexa que eu atendo!

Ele atendeu o telefone e:

VDK:- Alo?- mas a linha estava vazia-Que estranho. Desligaram!

Kag:- Será que forão fantasmas?

Inu:- Não seja boba Kagome, fantasmas não exis...HU!- Ele sentiu um arrepio.

Kag:- O que foi Inuyasha?

Inu:- Alguém me cutucou!

Kag:- Não brinca comigo!

Inu:- Não estou brincando!

Kag:- Senta!

POW!

Inu:- Porque você fez isto?

Ros:- Sem querer atrapalhar, mas já atrapalhando, cadê o Souta?

Lis:- Ele estava aqui a 1 minuto atrás!

Kag:- Cadê o vovô?

Inu:- Outro que some!

Ros:- Vamos procura...AI!-sintiu um arrepio.

Lis:- Que foi Rosa?

Ros:- Alguém me cutucou!

Inu:- Vamo procura logo o pessoal que eu quero dormir!

Eles estavam andando pela casa quando de repente, as luzes se apagarão e alguma coisa caiu na cabeça de Kagome:

Kag:- AHH! TEM ALGUMA COISA NA MINHA CABEÇA!

Inu:- CALMA! Calma, era só um sapo!pegando o sapo da cabeça de Kagome  
Kag:- Ai que NOJOOO!

Ros:- TIRA ESSE BICHO DE PERTO DE MIM!

Inu:- Pronto, pronto o sapo está comigo, depois eu ponho ele lá fora!

Lis:- Era só um sapinho!

Logo algumas coisas vieram voando em suas direções:

Inu:- QUE QUE É ISSO?

Kag:- AAAHHH!

Ros:Acho que são...MORCEGOS!

Lis: CORRAM!

Então eles correram até a porta da garagem, eles iam abri-la, mas, eles escutam um barulho na porta:

RACH!RACH!RACH!(arranhadas)

Kag:tremendo de medo-QUE QUE FOI ISSO?

Inu:- Não sei, só que veio da porta!

Ros:- Não abre não!

Lis:-AH! Vamos gente, o que poderia ser?

Foi então que Lisa abriu a porta e alguma coisa veio correndo atrás de Kagome e pulou em cima, não se podia saber o que era pois estava muito escuro:

Kag:- TIRA ISSO DE CIMA DE MIM!

Então alguém ou alguma coisa chamou o pobre do vulto e este obedeceu. Esta "coisa" estava com uma roupa preta, mas não dava pra saber o que era, pois ela usava um manto preto na cabeça:

Coi:- Vamos, me sigam!

Kag:tremendo de medo- Quem é você?

Coi:- Não preciso dizer, você já me conhece muito bem, me sigam! Eu os levarei até a saída!

Todos então seguiram a "coisa" para onde ela queria. Ela os levou até a porta, a abriu e uma luz branca saiu desta:

Coi: Agora é só vocês passarem!

Lis:- Mas...para onde esta porta leva?

Coi:- Se vocês passarem, vocês descobriram!

Inu:- Nós não vamos passar!

Coi:-Que que foi? Estão com medo?

Ros:- Mas...eu não sei se...

Coi:- Não precisa ter medo mulher, vamos passe logo entes que eu me irrite de verdade!

Kag:- NÃO VAMOS PASSAR!- e todos saíram correndo para o lado oposto ao da porta.

Coi:- Vocês não vão conseguir escapar!

Então na frente deles apareceu um homem vestido de preto com um manto preto ta,bem, mas este tinha uma faca:

Coi2:Se não vão passar por bem...vão passar por mal!

Então eles começaram a correr para a esquerda, mas os outros dois homens ainda os eguiam. Eles chegaram até a frente da porta, a abriam e:

TIC! (som de maquina fotográfica)

Kag:Meio zonsa- Que que está acontecendo?

Coii:- HAHAHHAHAHA!

Coi2:- HAHAHAHAHA!

Cara que tirou a foto:- HAHAHAHAHA!

Foi quando eles perceberam que o cara que tirou a foto era o avo de Kagome. A coisa e a coisa nº 2 eram na verdade o Souta e o Romero( respectivamente):

Rom:- Vocês deveriam ter visto a suas caras!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sou:- HAHA...vocês morrera de medo! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vdk:- Mas deu uma Ótima foto!

Kag:- Isso não teve graça!

Sou:- Claro que teve! HAHAHAHA!

Ros:- Mas...o que ra o vulto preto que subio em cima de Kagome?

Sou:- Era só o Spoink!

Spo:- AUAUAU!

Lis:- Mas e os morcegos?

VDK:- Era só alguns mecânicos que eu comprei na loja de uma amiga minha quando nós fomos alugar o filme!

Rom:- HAHAHA! Vocês tinha que ver a cara do Inuyasha!

Inu:que estava E-X-T-R-E-M-A-M-E-N-T-E furioso VOCE ME PAGA ROMERO!-E sai correndo atrás dele.

A perseguição durou uns 15 segundos, até:

Kag:- SENTA!

Inu:- Por que fez isso Kagome?

E todos vão dormir felizes e alguns um pouco traumatizados com a noite anterior.

Porém uma figura obscura pelas sombra os observava, Inuyasha tenta identificar o que é, mas está some.

Continua...


	8. Surpresas!

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Guerras Com o Sogro**_

_**Capitulo 8- Segredos...**_

Era cedo, umas 8 horas.Inuyasha estava acordando, quando um pouco sonolento foi escovar os dentes, ao pegar a terminar a escova de dentes estava grudada em sua mão, e percebeu que "alguém" tinha passado super-bonder nela:

Inu:- M!

E assim começa mais uma manha normal para a família Higurashi.

Depois de todos os problemas resolvidos Inuyasha vai para a cozinha, mas desta vez apenas tinha Romero:

Rom:- Bom dia!-Disse sarcástico.

Inu:- Mal dia pra você também!

Rom:- Nossa, porque esse humor?-dizia ainda sarcástico.

Inu:-Não se faça de sonso, eu estou cansado de acordar toda a manhã e ter uma "surpresinha" pra mim em algum lugar!

Rom:- Se você prestasse mais atenção isso não aconteceria

Inu:-Vai dizer que a culpa é minha agora!

Rom:- Se a carapuça serve!

Inu:-GRRRR!

Rom:- Vai rosnar agora, cara de cachorro?

Inu:- MEU NOME NÃO É CARA DE CACHORRO!

Rom:- Não sei quem foi que deu essa apelido, mas só sei que ele é um gênio!

Inu:- Se não fosse por mim quem estaria aqui agora seria ele!

Rom:- Quer dizer que ele era o antigo namorado de Kagome! Que pena que ela não continuou com ele, ele é um verdadeiro gênio!

Inu:- AQUELE LOBO FEDIDO NÃO É UM GÊNIO!

Rom:- Calma, calma cachorrinho...não precisa ficar bravinho não!

Inu:-VOCÊ DEVERIA ME TRATAR COM MAIS RESPEITO, PORQUE DAQUI A ALGUNS MESES A KAGOME VAI TER UM...- Graças a deus Kagome chegou bem na hora.

Kag:- Uma grande surpresa se descobrir que vocês ainda ficaram brigando!- e lança um olhar maligno para Inuyasha, que entendeu o recado.

Rom:- Bom dia filha!

Kag:-Bom dia papai!

Depois de algum tempo o resto do pessoal foi chegando e tomando café.

Mais tarde Romero estava passando pela sala(que estava com a porta entre aberta) quando ouviu uma conversa entre Kagome e Lisa:

Lis:- Querida, tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

Kag:- Absoluta mamãe, não agüento continuar guardando esse segredo por mais muito tempo.

Lis:- Bom, está bem, logo agente conta pra todo mundo. Eu tenho certeza de que todos te darão o maior apoio.

Romero ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha. Que diabos era esse segredo. Pelo jeito Inuyasha também sabia. Mas ele jamais contaria pra ele, a menos que...

Romero foi procurar Inuyasha, este estava na sala de jogos jogando videogame com o Souta:

Inu:- Droga, perdi de novo.

Sou:- GANHEEI! Ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei, ganhei...!

Inu:- Eu já entendi Souta!

Rom:-Inuyasha?-disse ele de um jeito tão calmo, tão tranqüilo, tão...falso?

Inu:-Sim?- disse sarcástico.

Rom:- Você está bem? Tem ficado tão extressado esses dias.Precisa de alguma coisa?

Inu:-Tá, o que que você quer?

Rom:- Vamos, não posso querer ser legal com você uma vez?

Inu:- Olha, seria mais fácil um asteróide cair sobre a terra do que você querer ser legar comigo!

Rom:- Que coisa, até parece que eu sou interesseiro.

Inu:-...

Rom:-...

Inu:-...

Rom:- TA BOM! Ta bom, você sabe que segredo a Kagome sta escondendo?

Sou:- A Kagome tem um segredo? Interresante.- e saiu da sala.

Inu:-"deve ser a gravidez" Sei, porque?

Rom:- Então você pode me contar certo?

Inu:- Hããã...não!

Rom:- Por que?

Inu:- Só com uma condição!

Rom:- Qual?

Inu:- Você terá que fazer tudo o que eu pedi!

Rom:- Ah não! Isso não!

Inu:- Quer saber o segredo ou não?

Rom:- Mas...

Inu:- É pegar ou largar!

Rom:- Tudo bem, eu aceito!

Do outro lado da casa:

Sou:- Mana, você por aqui!

Kag:- Oi Souta! Que que foi?

Sou:- Mana, você sabe que eu te amo não é?

Kag:- Vamos direto ao assunto Souta!

Sou:- Você está escondendo um segredo mana?

Kag:- E...EU?Claro que não!

Sou:- Eu sei que está. E eu vou descobrir!- e saiu da sala.

No sala de jogos:

Rom:- Eu não vou fazer isso!

Inu:- Você disse que faria tudo que eu pedisse!

Rom:- Mais não ser seu escravo!

Inu:- Então não vai saber do segredo!

Rom:- Ok, ok, eu limpo seu quarto!

E lá vai ele limpar o quarto.

Do outro lado da casa:

Sou:- Deve estar por aqui- disia ele entrando no quarto da irmã.

Souta estava tentando achar o diário de Kagome, mas ele não achava, procurou e procurou, mas não estava no quarto. Poderia estar no de Inuyasha. Mas antes que pudesse vê-lo:

Ros:- O ALMOÇO TA PRONTO GALERA!

Então todos forão lá alomoçar.

Depois do almoço:

Rom:- OCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA O QUE?

Inu:- Que isso, correr 5 km não é lá grande coisa!

Rom:- Você vai me pagar muito caro por isso mais tarde!

Inu:- Depois eu me preocupo com isso!

E lá vai Romero correr 5km.

Souta ainda procurava o diário de Kagome para saber de seu mirabolante segredo, ele também imaginava as hipóteses:

E se Kagome na verdade for um alienígena de 500 cabeças que quer dominar o mundo e transformar todos em zumbis?  
E se Kagome for uma estrela de rock disfarçada de normal para não atrair o publico? Bem que eu achei ela muito parecida com a guitarrista das "the beautifuls".

E se ela for uma yokai que na verdade matou minha maninha e, como Inuyasha, pode passar pelo posso e agora se passa por ela, mas na verdade eles dois querem dominar o mundo, não não, o UNIVERSO!

E muitas outras hipóteses passavam pela cabeça desse garoto.

Bom depois da maratona de 5 km que se transformaram em 15, Romero estava exausto:

Rom:- Dexa...eu...descansar...um...poquinho.dizia entre respiros

Inu:-Feh! Fraco!Agora você vai ter que fazer 5440 abdominais.

Rom:- O QUE?

Inu:- AGORA!

Então Romero começou a faze-las.

Souta revirou o quarto de cabeça pra baixo, mas nada do diário de Kagome:

Sou:- Ela não deve te-lo trazido. Não está no quarto dela nem do irmão cachorro. Mas eu ainda vou descobrir esse segredo.Bom, Kagome sempre conta seus segredos pra mamãe, então ela deve saber.

Do outro lado da casa:

Inu:-5398,...5399,...5400. PRONTO Acabo! Não foi tão ruim assim foi?

Rom:quase morto- Não, imagina.

Inu:- Preparece, eu ainda mal comecei.

Romero engoliu seco.

Do outro lado da casa:

Sou:-Mamãe, posso te fazer uma pergunte?

Lis:- Claro filho! Qual é a duvida?

Sou:- É que Kagome esconde um segredo, e eu gostaria de saber qual é, porque eu sei que você sabe!

Lis:- Filho, eu não posso te contar.

Sou:- Porque?

Lis:- Você gostaria que eu contasse seus segredos pra sua irmã?

Sou:- Não! Claro que não.

Lis:-Então, sua irmã também não quer que você descubra o dela. Mas logo logo você e todo mundo vai saber. É só saber esperar.

Souta apenas acenou com a cabeça e foi embora. Mas ele não desistiria assim tão fácil, ainda tinha uma carta na manga:

Inu:- Pronto!

Rom:- Já acabo?

Inu:- Já está cansado?

Rom:-O que você acha?

Inu:- Como se fazer 8742 flexões, 791 polichinelos e pular 546 vezes fosse um grande desafio.

Rom:-ótimo, você já pode me contar o segredo agora?

Inu:- Bem...

Sou:-Irmão cachorro, irmão cachorro- chega Souta correndo.

Inu:- Sim?

Sou:- Qual é o segredo que a Kagome esconde?

Inu:- Eu não sei!

Rom:- Pêra ai, você me fez fazer tudo aquilo PRA NADA!

Inu:- GLUMP!

Rom:- VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO!

Não sei de onde Romero tirou tanta energia para correr, bater, socar, machucar e aniquilar, Inuyasha, mas ele ainda tinha.

Na hora do jantar, todos forão no restaurante de comida Italiana.Depois de todos terem terminado e eles terem pago a conta, Kagome precisava ir ao banheiro, pois estava enjoada. Ao sair deste, se depara com alguém conhecido:

Hou:- Higurashi! Você por aqui!

Kag:- Houjo-kun! O que veio fazer em Osaka?

Hou:- Eu tenho uma casa aqui. E você?

Kag:- Visitar meu pai. A anos que não o via.

Então eles começaram uma conversar.

Na mesa:

Rom:- Kagome está demorando não?

Lis:- É verdade.

VDK:-Onde será ela está?(n/a:HAHA, acharam que eu ia esquecer dele de novo não?)

Inu:- Deixa que eu vou procurá-la.

Na porta do banheiro:

Hou:- Higurashi, a tempos que eu queria te dizer uma coisa.

Kag:- Pode falar Houjo!

Hou:- Kagome é que eu...eu...eu gosto muito de você!- disse isso segurando a garota e dando um beijo nela.

Só que neste exato momento Inuyasha chega, ele não vê toda a cena, mas vê o suficiente para pensar que estava sendo traído por Kagome(é que da mesa não dava pra ver a porta do banheiro).Este então sai triste.

Lis:-Inuyasha, INUYASHA- mas este pareceu não ouvir, apenas foi embora do restaurante.

VDK:- Que que será que deu nele?

Na porta do banheiro:

Kag:depois de ter conseguido parar o beijo- Houjo, eu, eu não posso. É que eu realmente não posso.- E saiu correndo até a mesa, mas ao chegar lá- Ué, cadê o Inuyasha?

Rom:- Ele saiu a alguns instantes atrás, depois que ele foi procurar você, depois ele saiu do restaurante.

Kagome então sai atrás de Inuyasha.

Kag:-" e se ele viu? O que ele vai pensar de mim?".

Kagome então encontra Inuyasha já em forma de hanyou (não sei se vocês lembram, mas ele estava em forma humana por causa do fragmento da jóia) sentado em um banco branco que havia na frente do restaurante, ela chega e fica atrás do banquinho, Inuyasha se levanta mas sem se mover ficando de costas para ela, sem fita-la:

Kag:- Inuyasha...

Inu:- Que lindo Kagome, você conseguiu me enganar direitinho!

Kag:- Não, espere, não é o que você está pensando...

Inu:- Não mesmo Kagome, foi o que eu vi- ainda sem fita-la.

Kag:- Não, eu posso espl...

Inu:- Não Kagome, você não pode.- disse ele virando-se e olhando nos olhos dela- Aposto que nem esse filho que você espera é meu. Deve ser daquele garoto, ou até do Kouga, você realmente me enganou direitinho.

Kag:-Mas...-dizia ela com lagrimas nos olhos.

Inu:- Kagome- ele chegou e sua direção, pegou sua mão(como se fosse dar alguma coisa) e pos o fragmento da jóia- Adeus!- deu um grande salto e foi embora.

Kag:- ESPERE! Não...eu estraguei tudo...- ajoelhou-se e começou a chorar

Na mesa:

Sou:- Que bicho mordeu eles?

Ros:- Vai sabe?

Lis:-Eu vou lá ver o que...

Rom:- NÃO! Dexa que eu vou.

Fora do restaurante:

Rom:indo na direção de Kagome-O que foi querida? O que foi que aconteceu?Aquele idiota te fez alguma coisa?

Kag:- Não papai, a culpa é toda minha! Eu sou uma idiota mesmo!

Rom:sentando ao lado dela-Kagome, me diga o que foi que aconteceu?

Kag:- Ah papai- disse ela se virando e pondo a cabeça no peito dele- O Inuyasha viu eu e um outro garoto se beijando soluçomas ele quem me agarrou e me beijou esoluço o Inuyasha pensou que eu estivesse traindo ele.

Rom:- Calma Kagome, ele vai perceber que errou, vai vim te pedir desculpas.

Kag:- Eu acho que não, eu estraguei tudo mesmo, não foi?

Rom:-Tudo vai dar certo no final!

Kag:- Mas e se não der? Como vou fazer para criá-lo?E sustentá-lo? E como ele vai crescer sem um pai?

Rom:- Não compreendo Kagome?Do que está falando?

Kag:- Papai...- disse fitando-o nos olhos- eu estou grávida.

Continua...


	9. Eu AVÔ?

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Guerras Com o Sogro**_

_**Capitulo 9- Eu...AVO?**_

Romero ainda estava tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir. Não podia acreditar, seria avô. A-V-Ô, avô. E agora seu futuro neto estava sem pai por conseqüência de um idiota que agarrou a filha dele na frente do genro. Isso era difícil de engolir. Tanto a historia da separação dos dois quanto a historia de ser avô. Por um lado estava muito feliz, iria ter um neto, mas por outro lado se alguém não fizesse alguma coisa ele iria crescer sem pai:

Rom:- E o Inuyasha que é o pai?

Kag:- Sim, é ele sim."porque que todo mundo pergunta isso?".

Rom:- Então vá falar com ele, tire toda a história a limpo.

Kag:- Mas eu nem sei onde ele está.-ainda chorando.

Rom:- Vamos deixar a poeira assentar um pouco primeiro e depois nós vamos procurá-lo e explicar toda a história.

Kag:-Obrigada papai.

Então vendo que não tinha muita coisa a fazer, todos entram no carro (com exceção de Inuyasha que por deus ninguém sabia onde ele estava).No carro:

Sou:- Mana, onde está o irmão cachorro?

Kag:- Ele- começou a chorar de novo- ele não vai vim com agente hoje.

Lis:Cochichando no ouvido de Romero- O que foi que aconteceu?

Rom:cochichando no ouvido de Lisa- Em casa eu te explico

Na casa dos Higurashi, depois que todos forão dormir, Romero e Lisa começaram a conversar na sala:

Lis:- Ah, meu deus,a Kagome deve estar sofrendo.

Rom:- Os dois devem estar.

Lis:- Bom, se eu bem conheço os dois eles não vão fazer as pazes assim tão cedo.

Rom:- Os dois tem temperamento muito forte.Mas espero que eles pensem na criança e não neles nesta hora.

Lis:- Bom, o que nos resta fazer é esperar. Vamos dormir que é o que nós temos mesmo que fazer.

Na manhã seguinte, Romero foi o primeiro a levantar, pois ele tinha que acordar cedo todo o dia pra prepara alguma peça em Inuyasha. Mas este não estava mais lá. Ele então começou a lembrar de algumas coisas, por exemplo, das primeiras palavras de Kagome:

_Flash Back:_

Lis:- Romero, você pode pegar a papinha de Kagome pra mim, por favor?-chegando perto de Kagome, que estava sentada em uma cadeirinha.

Rom:- Pode deixar.

Kag:- pa...

Lis:- Venha depressa Romero, acho que Kagome vai falar a sua primeira palavra!

Rom:que chega correndoO QUE? O QUE ELA DISSE?

Kag:-pa..

Lis:- Vamos Kagome, fala papa!

Rom:- Vai Kagome, papa!

Kag:-pa...

Lis:- Papa, Kagome! Papa!

Rom:- pa...?

Kag:- Patata flita!

CATAPLOFT!(Lisa e Romero caem com tudo no chão)

Kag:- Patata flita! Patata flita! Patata flita!

Lis:- Pelo menos foi uma palavra!

Fim do flash back.

Dos primeiros passos:

_Flash Back_

Lis:- Kagome, vem pra mamãe!- Kagome então começou a andar até a sua mãe.

Rom:- Não, Kagome, vem com o papai- Kagome então começou a andar até o seu pai.

Lis:- Não Kagome, mamãe!- Kagome então começou a andar até a sua mãe.

Rom:- Papai, Kagome, papai!- Kagome então começou a andar até seu pai.

Lis:- Mamãe!- Kagome então para.

Rom:- Papai!

Kagome não tendo escolha começou a andar ate a televisão, a ligou e (como já estava no canal de desenhos) começou a bater palma.

Kag:- Ehhhhh! Desenhu!

Fim do flash back. 

Do seu primeiro dia na escola:

_Flash back:_

Kag: se segurando na perna de sua mãe- Mamãe, eu não queru i!

Lis:-Mas, Kagome, lá você vai fazer muitos amiguinhos!

Kag:- Mas, eu não quero ir! BUA!BUA!BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lis:- Kagome, vamos! Não precisa ter medo!

Kag:- PAPAI! EU NÃO QUERO IR!

Rom:- Mas, sua mãe tem razão! Você não precisa ter medo!

Kag:- Não?

Rom:- E tem mais, na escola você vai aprender coisas novas, fazer amiguinho e... -foi ai que se deu conta de que Kagome não estava mais lá- Ué, cadê ela?

Lis:- Huhuhu...está ali com algumas outras crianças.- apontando pra onde ela estava.

Rom:gota- Bem, então vamos!

Lis:- Vamos!

Fim do flash back.

Rom:-Ai, ai, como o tempo passa depressa, parece que foi ontem que tudo isso aconteceu.-disse ele abrindo a geladeira.

Kag:- Papai?-disse Kagome na frente da porta.

Rom:- Sim?-disse se virando.

Kag:- Vo...você...está bravo comigo?

Rom:- Claro que não querida, por que estaria?

Kag:-indo na direção de Romero e ficando na sua frente-Lembra daquele dia na hora do jantar, que você disse que eu era muito nova para engravidar?

_Flash Back_

Ros:- Não interessa, isso é uma total falta de recurso. Se existe preservativo porque não usa então? Fica ai e depois POW! Engravida!

Rom:- Concordo plenamente com você Rosa!

Fim do flashback

Rom:- Filha, não vou mentir, você é mesmo muito nova para a idade. Mas muito madura, tenho certeza que você vai ser uma ótima mãe!

Kag:abraçando-o-Obrigada! E eu tenho certeza que você vai ser um ótimo avô também!

Rom:-Tem certeza querida? Eu tratava seu namorado feito um cachorro!

Kag:- Tenho papai! Tenho certeza!-mas está ainda chorava e soluçava.

Rom:- Querida, vai ficar tudo bem.

Kag:- Papai?

Rom:- Que foi queria?

Kag:- E se o Inuyasha não me quiser mais? E se ele não me amar mais?

Rom:- Kagome... nós não paramos de amar uma pessoa de uma hora para a outra.

Kag:-Mas... ele deve estar me odiando tanto!

Rom:- Não mais do que ele me odeia! Isso você pode ter certeza.

Kag:- Mas...você é uma ótima pessoa!

Rom:-Bom, vamos tomar café da manhã.

Não demorou muito para que o resto do pessoal fosse chegando e juntando-se a eles para tomar café.

Ros:- Kagome. Cadê o Inuyasha? Ele sumiu desde ontem.

Kagome pode sentir que algumas lagrimas vieram descendo pelo seu rosto:

Kag:- Eu não sei Rosa, eu não sei...

Sou:- Você e o irmão cachorro brigaram de novo?

Kag:- Sim, Souta, brigamos.

VDK:- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

Kagome sorriu, mas seus olhos ainda estavam tristes.

Depois do almoço, Kagome, Souta, Spoink e Romero resolveram procurar o Inuyasha, Kagome podia sentir que ele ainda estava na cidade.

Depois de terem ficado procurando umas 3 horas, tiveram que voltar para almoçar. Na hora do almoço:

Lis:- Acharam ele?

Kag:- Não, infelizmente não.

Sou:- Mas nós não vamos desistir!

Depois do almoço, Kagome foi para o jardim:

Kag:- Eu sou uma idiota! Não deveria ter aceitado aquele beijo tão facilmete- As lagrimas já se encontravam descendo pelo rosto da garota.- Será que não entende que eu não quis fazer aquilo!soluço que ele me agarrou a forçasoluço que eu ainda amo muito você idiota!- e desatou a chorar

Do outro lado da cidade:

Inu:-ATCHIN!Maldição! Alguém deve ter falado mal de mim!- mas seu semblante exata triste. Não conseguia mais parar de pensar em Kagome nem por 1 segundo e, principalmente, no que acontecera na noite anterior- Kagome.

Na casa de Kagome, depois do almoço:

Sou:- Kagome, será que você não teria nada dele? O Spoink poderia sentir seu faro.

Spo:- AU!AU!

Kag:- CLARO! Como não havia pensando nisso antes.batendo a mão em sua testa.

Kagome foi até o quarto em que Inuyasha estava hospedado e pegou uma das camisetas que ela havia usado.

Depois disso eles continuaram procurando, e procurando, e procurando...mas nada. O Spoink parecia que ia acha-lo, mas Inuyasha também podia sentir o cheiro deles, e por isso quando eles estavam perto, ia embora.

Depois de algum tempo decidiriam que seria mais fácil se eles se separassem:

Sou:- Isso não vai levar em nada!

Kag:- Eu acho que seria melhor se nós...-disse já quase chorando, mas foi cortada por Souta.

Sou:- Na-na-ni-na-não Kagome! Nós não vamos desistir.

Spo:- AU!AU!

Rom:- Seria mais fácil se agente se separasse.

Sou:- Acho que assim fica mais fácil mesmo!

Kag:- Está bem então!

Todos então se separarão.

Já tinha se passado umas 2 horas e nada.

Rom:- Onde será que aquele idiota se meteu?

Romero então atravessou a rua correndo, mas se esqueceu de olhar pros lados. Quando reparou havia um caminhão bem na sua frente.Ele não tinha como escapar:

Rom:- AHH!

Continua...


	10. Final Feliz?

_Baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi (todos os direitos reservados). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Guerras Com o Sogro**_

_**Capitulo 10- Final...feliz?**_

Pois é, esse seria o fim de Romero. Tudo estava acabado para ele. A única coisa que fez foi fechar os olhos e rezar mentalmente Até que sentiu que não estava mais no chão. Estaria voando para o céu? Achou que não, quando abriu os olhos estava subindo, subindo, SUBINDO...e depois caindo, afinal o que estaria acontecendo?

???:-Baka!

Romero conhecia aquela voz

Inu:- Da próxima vez olha antes de atravessar a rua idiota!

Foi ai que percebeu que estava sendo carregado por Inuyasha,(sabe quando agente põe alguma coisa pra carrega com um braço só? Tipo um jogador que carrega uma bola, meio que abraçando ela junto ao corpo com apenas uma mão?) mas ele estava...diferente. Estava com o cabelo prateado e com os olhos dourados e o que não podia deixar de notar, com duas orelhinhas (n/a muito kawais) no topo da cabeça.

Rom:-I...i...Inuyasha, é você?

Inu:- Não! É a rainha da Inglaterra! Claro que sou eu!

Rom:- Porque vocês não me disseram que você era um yokai?

Inu:- feh!Você nunca perguntou!

Rom:- E como eu poderia imaginar?

Inu:- Esse tipo de coisa passa pela cabeça de alguém de vez em quando!

Rom:-A ta bom! Então agente começa a desconfiar de todo mundo pra ver se é yokai ou não?

Inu:- É!

Rom:- Só se for você!

Inu:- Será que nem quando eu salvo a sua vida você não para nem pra agradece?

Foi ai que Romero se lembrou do quase acidente e de que se Inuyasha não estivesse mais nesse mundo. Por tanto ele "tinha" que pedir desculpas:

Rom:- Isso não foi mais do que sua obrigação!

Inu:- Então ta então! Só que você se esqueceu de que nós estamos a uns 22 metros do chão! E se eu quiser te soltar você morre!

Rom:- OK! Ok, eu paro!

Depois que eles chegara, a um local seguro( no alto de um prédio):

Rom:- Por que você ainda está aqui?

Inu:- Eu até que ia embora,... mas eu não sei como voltar pra casa.

Rom:gota - Bem deixa pra lá.

Romero lembrou do que ele tinha que fazer:

Rom: - Eu queria te dizer uma coisa!

Inu: - O que idiota?

Rom: - A Kagome sente muito a sua falta!

Inu: - Mais o chifrado fui eu!! òÓ

Rom: - Mas mesmo assim a Kagome sente muito a sua falta, e tem mais, espero que você pense primeiro no seu filho antes de abandoná-la.. ùú

Inu: - Você já SABE?? Ela te contouu?? OO'

Rom: - Não, foi a vó dela que me falo

Inu: - A vó da Kagome ta viva? Eu num sabia, ela nunca falou sobre ela...

Rom: - Pft! Não pode ter sido pela inteligência que a Kagome gostou de você, não mesmo! "que imbecíl''

Inu: - Como é que é?? ÒÓ

Rom: - Nada,nada...

Inu:- E você não está bravo?-disse temendo e resposta.

Rom:- Claro que estou, mas até as coisas se acertarem eu prometo que não vou bater em você por isso, mas,neste momento, o que importa é que você tem que ficar com a Kagome, caramba!

Inu:- Nem sei se o filho é meu mesmo!

Rom:- E de quem mais seria?

Inu:-Não sei... tem tantas opções...-fazendo cara de quem está ponderando.

POW!

Inu:- POR QUE FEZ ISSO? ÒÓ

Rom:- MINHA FILHA NÃO É NENHUMA QUALQUER!Diferente de você...- disse a ultima quase como um sussurro.

Inu:- O QUE?

Rom:- Nada, eu não disse nada!

Inu:- A menos que eu esteja ficando esquizofrênico, coisa que posso lhe assegurar que não estou, tenho certeza de que você disse algo!

Rom:- Então pode ir no medico de novo, pois eu acho que você está!

Inu:- O QUE?

Rom:- Olha, você fugiu completamente do assunto inicial.

Inu:- Qual? O de se a avó da Kagome ta viva ou não?

Rom:- NÃO!

Inu:-ENTÃO QUAL É? ÒÓ

Rom:- QUE É PRA VOCÊ VOLTA COM ELA P! ÒÓ

Inu:-Por que não pede pro namoradinho dela fica com ela?

Rom:- Mas a Kagome está grávida! E você tem que assumi o filho dela!

Inu :- Por que não pede pra aquele cara assumi o filho dela? Provavelmente o filho é dele!

Rom:- AH! É IMPOSSIVEL FALAR COM VOCÊ!

Inu:- Igualmente!

Rom:- Ela foi beijada a força! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE ISSO?

Inu:com cara de surpreso- Mas...mesmo assim...eu não vou voltar!

Rom:-Será que eu vou ter que te levar a força?

Inu:- Tente!

Rom:-Você vai voltar AGORA!

Inu: - E se eu não quiser?

Romero tira um gravador do bolso, e nele estava a voz de Kagome dizendo "InuYasha Senta, Senta, Senta!,..." , e aconteceu o que sempre acontece com InuYasha quando a Kagome diz SENTA.

Inu: - Aaaautch! Okay você me convenceu.. vou voltar com a Kagome, obrigado Romero... –disse InuYasha indo embora e deixando Romero no prédio

Rom:-Ah...ok! Bom ocorreu tudo bem e...-olhando para os lados e reparando que não tinha como sair dali- ei...espera Inuyasha, INUYASHA! VOLTA AQUI!

Já era 6 horas, Kagome já tinha desistido de procurar por Inuyasha. Estava quase entrando em casa quando:

Inu:-chegando correndo(pulando) KAGOME!

Kag:- Inu-kun...você...me perdoa?

Inu:-Não Kagome, eu é que devo pedir desculpas. Kagome, desculpa por ter desconfiado de você.

Kag:- Oh inu-kun- o abraçando com força- eu te amo tanto.

Inu:- Eu também te amo! Tanto você quanto o nosso filho!

Kag:- Obrigada Inu-kun!

Sou:que acabara de chegar- IRMÃO CACHORRO! VOCÊ VOLTOU!

Spo:- AU!AU!-pulando em Inuyasha e lambendo- AU !AU!

Inu:- Não...HAHAHA...PARA SPOINK!- Spoink então parou.

Kag:- Viu Inuyasha, todos nós sentimos sua falta, incluindo o Spoink!

Inu:- Não sabia que era tão importante.

Lis: que acabara de sair para ver o que estava acontecendo-Inuyasha, nunca mais fuja desse jeito! Nos deu um baita susto!

Inu:- Prometo senhora higurashi!

Lis:- Me chame só de Lisa por favor!

Vdk:-saindo da casa- Que bom que voltou!

Inu:-Quem mais vai vim aqui?

Ros:que acabou de sair da casa- Inuyasha você volt...AHHHHHHHHHHH!-neste momento todos colocaram a mão nas suas orelhas, o grito que Rosa deu foi muito alto, e deu um efeito maior no nosso amigo hanyou- QUE QUE É ISSO NA SUA CABEÇA? E SEU CABELO? E SEUS OLHOS?

Inu:- NÃO PRECISA GRITAR TÃO ALTO!

Kag:- Ah é, Rosa não sabia que o Inuyasha era hanyou!

Ros:-Nooooooooooossssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Posso tocá-las- não deu nem tempo dele responder que ela já estava com as mãos nas orelhinhas do hanyou.

Inu:gota- err...bem...deixa pra lá.

Já era 8 horas, a hora em que todos forão jantar:

Inu:- Eu to com fome!

Kag:- Eu também!

Spo:- AU!AU!

Vdk:- Anda logo Rosa!

Ros:- Calma, a janta está quase pronta!

Sou:- Irmão cachorro, por que você resolveu voltar com a mana?

Inu:- AH! O Romero veio tentar me convencer!

Lis:- Falando no Romero, cadê ele?

Inu:- Ah, já já ele chega!, A ultima vez que eu vi ele foi no...- foi ai  
que ele percebeu que Romero era humano e que ele não poderia descer do prédio –no telhado de um prédio!

Kag:- INUYASHA VAI BUSCA-LO JÁÁÁÁ!!!!

Inu:- E por que eu faria isso¬¬?

Kag:-Você vai mesmo querer saber? ÒÓ

Inu:- OO'!Ta...ta...ta bom eu vou, mas...só se você for junto!

Kag:- Tudo bem eu vou!

Kagome pegou um boné e pois na cabeça de ,então forão "buscar" Romero, na porta da casa:

Kag:- Tá bom, onde ele está?

Inu:- Sabe que eu nom lembro!

Kag:- É melhor você se lembrar AGORA! ÒÓ

Inu:- OO'! Calma,calma...pense na criança!

Kag:- Daqui a pouco você não vai ter tempo de pensar em mais nada! ÒÓ

Inu:-Glump! Mas calma, eu posso sentir o cheiro dele, esqueceu?- disse isso com um tom de nervosismo na voz.

Kag:- Acho BOM mesmo! ÒÓ- Kagome então subiu nas costas de Inuyasha.E assim foram buscar Romero.

Neste mesmo instante no prédio:

Rom:- Ai, o Inuyasha me paga! ÒÓ

Hom:- O MOÇO- Um homem da rua que passava e viu o Romero em cima do prédio- QUANDO VOCÊ FOR PULA ME CHAMA VIU!

Rom:- EU NÃO VOU PULAR COISA NENHUMA!

Mul:- COMO VOCÊ SUBIU AI?

Hom2:- OU VOCÊ VA PULA OU NÃO?

Hom3:- PULA!PULA!- E uma multidão de gente começou a vir lá para aplaudir e "apoiar" Romero em pular o prédio.

Rom:- EU NÃO VOU PULAR CARAMBA!

Inu:-Pronto chagamos!

Kag:- Papai, você está bem?

Rom:- Não!- fitando Inuyasha com extremo ódio- definitivamente não!

Hom2:OLHA! MAIS GENTE VAI PULA DO PRÉDIO!

Mul45:- NÃO PULEM! ISSO SERIA SUICIDIO!

Hom36:MAIS O CARA ALI CONSEGUIU SUBIR NO PRÉDIO COM UM PULO SÓ!

Mul14:- É MESMO QUE COISA INCRIVEL!

Inu:- Feh! Você fica aqui por 2 horas e já arruma essa confusão!

POW!

Inu:- Por que fez isso?

Rom:- Se você não me levar embora daqui AGORA você vai levar muito mais!

Mul64 :- OLHA ELES ESTÃO BRIGANDO!

hom22:- PORRADA BICUDA E CASSETADA!

Kag:gota-É, Inuyasha, vamos embora logo antes que arrumemos mais confusão!

Inu:- Feh! Subam logo ai porque eu to com fome!- fazendo posição para eles subirem

Rom:- E eu não?-disse com um tom sarcástico.

Inu:- Você não é importante!

POW!

Inu:-passando a mão em sua cabeça POR QUE VOCÊ...- cortado por Kagome

Kag:-CHEGA!Vamos logo embora!

Não tendo escolha Inuyasha por plena e expontania pressão levou Romero e Kagome para casa para eles jantarem, chegando lá:

Inu:- Vamo logo entrando ae que eu to com fome!

Rom: Folgado!

Kag:- CHEGA DE BRIGAR!

Na hora do jantar,depois que todo mundo acabou, Kagome foi no ármario enquanto todos ainda estavam na mesa conversando (e outros discutindo) pegou uma taça e uma colher de sopa, chegou a mesa e bateu a colher na taça:

TIM!TIM!TIM!(som da colher(n/a: eu sei que ta ridiculo¬¬))

Kag:- PESSOAL!PESSOAL, EU TENHO UMA NOTICIA PRA DAR PRA VOCÊS!

Sou:- Então fala criatura!

Spo:- AU!AU!-este estava do lado de souta deitado do lado de sua cadeira com a cabeça em pé.

Kag:- Calma, calma... Gostaria de avisar que algumas pessoas tentaram fazer de tudo para tentar descobrir esse segredo...- olhando para Souta com expressão de gozação –...outras já sabiam a algum tempo...- olhando para sua mãe e Inuyasha em sequencia sorrindo, estes sorriram de volta- ...outras descobriram recentemente...- olhando para Romero ainda sorrindo e este sorriu também-... E então eu vou contar esse segredo de uma vez!

Ros:- Fala logo! Eu não aguento mais tanto suspense!

Inu:- Não se apresse, você pode demorar quanto quiser!

Sou:- NÃO! Ela não pode! Fala, fala, FALA!

Vdk:- Vai Kagome, queremos saber!

Kag:- Pessoal...eu estou grávida!

Sou:com a cara mais feliz do mundo-EBA! EU VOU TER UM SOBRINHO! UII! IUPI!IUPI!- e saiu correndo

Vdk:-Indo em direção a Kagome- Parabéns Kagome! e a abraçando você vai me dar um primeiro bisneto!

Kag:- Obrigada vovô

Ros:com a cara mais surpresa do mundo que logo se transformou em surpresa- No...no...NOSSA! PARABÉNS!indo abraça-la espere até eu conta pro pessoal que...

Kag:- Eu já entendi Rosa!

Ros:- Vocês três já sabiam?

Lis,Inu e Rom:- Sim!

Sou:que acabara de chegar de sua maratona pela casa - E PORQUE NÃO ME CONTARAM?

Lis:- Por que agente queria que os pais da criança contassem!

Ros:- Kagome, o Inuyasha que é o pai?

Kag:que já estava cansada de todo mundo fazer a mesma pergunta-Não Rosa, é o filho do vizinho!- disse em tom sarcástico.

Sou:- Então o filho não é do irmão cachorro?

Kag:- Claro que é Souta!

Sou:- Mais você disse que era!

Kag:- ENTÃO ESQUECE O QUE EU DISSE! O filho é do Inuyasha e ponto final!

Enquanto isso, na mesma cosinha naquele instante:

Rom:- De qualquer maneira, Inuyasha...?-se levantado da cadeira

Inu:- Sim?- se levantado também

Rom:- Lembra de que eu prometi que não bateria em você até que as coisas tenham se acertado?

Inu:- Lembro, por que?

Rom:- Elas já se acertam certo?

Inu:- Acho que sim, por que?

Rom:-ÓTIMO! PREPARECE PARA MORRER INUYASHA!- Já pulando pra cima dele.

Inu:- Não..PERA AI!-tentando fugir mais já era tarde demais-...me...solta...SOCORRO!

POW!POW! POW!POW! POW!POW!...

Rom:depois de ter quase massacrado Inuyasha-Pronto acabei!

Inu:Puxa, valeu!- disse em tom sarcástico!

Rom:- Quer mais?

Inu:- Não obrigada!

Depois de mais uma noite "tranquila" na casa dos higurashi, todos forão dormir.  
7 meses depois na Sengoku Jidai

Kagome já estava grávida de 9 meses, estáva feliz, pois logo seu filho ou filha iria nascer, mas quem parecia preocupado era Inuyasha que por quase tudo achava que tinham que ir ao médico da era atual para ver se estava tudo bem, afinal eles decidiram que depois que a filha ou filho deles nascer eles vão morar na era atual por lá não te yokais e visitar seus amigos na Sengoku Jidai sempre que puderem.

Em uma certa manhã:

Kag:-Inuyasha?

Inu:- Que foi Kagome? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você precisa de ajuda? Você...

Kag:- Calma Inuyasha, está tudo bem! Eu só queria que você fosse buscar um pouco de água pra mim lá no riacho!

Inu:- Eu vou, mas se precisar de algo...

Kag:- Eu sei, eu sei!

Inuyasha então vai buscar água, enquanto Kagome foi dar um passeio com Sango:

Kag:-Sango?

San:- Sim?

Kag:-Como foi quando o Leo nasceu?

San:- Ai k-chan, foi o melhor dia da minha vida!E acho que pro Miroku também!

Kag:- Ai,ai...eu acho que vai ser bem diferente depois que meu filho ou filha nascer!

San:- É! As coisas mudam um pouco! Não dá pra você fazer nada sem antes pensar em seu filho, mas todo o sacrifico vale apena!

Kag:- Eu estou tão...AI!- disse ela pondo a mão na barriga.

San:- O que foi k-chan?

Kag:- Nada, só foi uma pontada e...- foi ai que reparou que sua bolsa tinha estourado- minha bolsa...estourou!

San:- Espere aqui Kagome, eu vou chamar o Inuyasha- Sango deu uns 5 passou e- INUYASHA!- gritou o mais alto que podia.

Inu:que chegou correndo-O QUE, O QUE, O QUE FOI?

San:- A bolsa estourou!

Inu:- Que bolsa?

San:apontado para a Kagome-A BOLSA DO BEBÊ ESTOUROU!

Inu:- A...a...bol...bolsa...ESTOUROU!-pegando ela no colo- Kagome, aguente firme, eu já estou te levado!

Na era atual

Alguns minutos depois, eles já haviam chegado no hospital, pois com Inuyasha pulando de prédio em prédio foi rapidinho, só demorou um pouco porque ele teve que se trocar e por um boné (seria um pouco estranho um hanyou chegar em um hospital, as crianças poderiam pensar que papai noel chegou mais cedo aquele ano):

Inu:- Lisa, cuide da Kagome um pouco que eu já vou me arrumar pra levá-la ao hospital!-disse ele pondo a Kagome no sofá e indo subir para se arrumar

Lis:- Mais o que foi? O que está acontecendo?

Kag:- O bebê vai nascer!-

Sou:- O QUE? MEU SOBRINHO OU SOBRINHA VAI NASCER?

Rom:- Já?- sim Romero e Rosa estava vivendo com eles, pois já estava aposentado e não precisava mais morar lá, portato lá virou casa de visitas.

Ros:- Deus do céu!-disse ela "meio" aflita.

Inu:que apareceu correndo e já arrumado- Vamos Kagome! Disse ele pegando ela no colo e a levando para o hospital( o que não demorou muito, em alguns pulos já estavam lá).

Depois de algum tempo Inuyasha estava andando de um lado pro outro sem parar na sala de espera:

Inu:-E esse médico que nunca chega-disse ele completamente nervoso-que raios está acontecendo lá dentro?

Vdk:- Desculpa a demora!

Lis:-Nós viemos aqui para te dar apoio!

Sou:- Olha eu aqui!

Inu:- Então vocês vieram!

Sou:-É, e nem deixaram o Spoink entra!

Rom:- Eu já expliquei que agente não pode deixar cachorro entra no hospital!-disse ele sendo o ultimo a entrar.

Inu:- Vo...você também veio?OO"

Rom:- Não ia perder o nascimento do meu neto certo?

Ros:- E eu também viu!

Inu:- Ce...certo!-disse se referindo a Romero e

Passou-se mais alguns minutos quando pode-se ouvir o choro de um bebê lá da sala,como Inuyasha estava perto de Romero naquele momento pulou em cima dele, consequentemente o sufocando:

Inu:-Eu...eu...eu não acredito que sou pai!

Rom:- É...s...só...que...se...você...não...parar...de...me...sufocar...ele ...ou...ela...vai...crescer...sem...avô!

Inu:-Ops foi mal!-disse já o soltando.

Lis:-Bem mais será que é um menino ou uma menina?

Sou:-Menino!

Ros:-Menina!

Sou:-Aposta 5 pratas?

Ros:-Apostado!

Vdk:-Eu acho essas apostas ridiculas- chegando perto de Lisa e cochichando- quanto quer apostar que o bebê pesa mais que 3kg?

Lis:cochichando no ouvido do avô de Kagome-5 pratas que ele pesa 3,5kg!

Vdk:-Fechado!

Inu:-Ou!-ele com seu super ouvido pode ouvir toda a conversa- Meu filho não é uma coisa não viu!

Rom:- Aposto 5 pratas como ele mede 50cm!

Inu:- E eu aposto que ele mede mais que isso!

Méd:- Bom eu gostaria de avisar que é uma menina...-sendo cortado por Rosa.

Ros:-HÁ! EU GANHEI!

Sou:- Droga!

Méd:-Ela pesa 3kg e 100 g...

Vdk:- Hihi...ganhei!

Méd:-E ela mede 50,1 cm!

Rom:- HÁ! Eu ganhei!

Inu:- Nem vem! Eu disse que ela ia ser mais do que 50cm e vc disse que ela teria 50cm, portanto eu venci!

Rom:-Mais 50,1 cm é quase a mesma coisa que 50cm!

Méd:-Sem querer enterromper mais já enterrompendo, Ela nasceu saudável e agora está lá dentro, se quiserem poder ir lá vela- vendo que todos se aproximavam juntos- um de cada vez por favor!

O primeiro a entrar foi Inuyasha(n/a:lógico), lá ele encontra Kagome com a filha já em seus braços:

Kag:- Diz oi pro papai, diz?

Inu:já do lado das duas-Olha só Kagome,ela se parece muito com você!

Kag:- Mas tem as orelhinhas e os olhinhos do pai!

Inu:- Espero que não puxe a ele de personalidade também!

Kag:- Então Inu, que nome vamos dar a ela?

Inu:- Não sei Kagome, que nome damos a ela?

Kag:- Eu pensei em Tomoyo, você gosta?

Inu:- Eu adorei, minha pequena Tomoyo!-fazendo carinho em sua cabeça.

Tomoyo então sorriu para Kagome e Inuyasha.

Fim

-------------------

Bem gente espero que tenham gostado! Eu resolvi portá-la toda inteira pra ficar mais fácil. Kissus e Ja ne!


End file.
